Cosas del destino
by Jacobita-kagamine10
Summary: Natsu y Happy se encuentran a una joven y a un minino, Natsu siente cierta familiaridad con esa chica, se hace una miembro del gremio, con el paso del tiempo encuentran a los peculiares amigos de la chica y el minino , además ellos ayudan a juntar a las tiernas parejitas de Fairy Tail. Lo se mal summary pero es mejor al leerlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi segundo fanfic, el primero es "Una nueva aventura" de pokémon, por si les interesa, y bueno pues espero y les guste, o si y una cosa más, Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece al gran Hiro Mashima yo solo escribo por entretener; ahora a leer:**

**-Chocolate- son diálogos.**

**(Mi casa) son los lugares.**

"**Amo el chocolate" son pensamientos o pequeñas interrupciones.**

**Capítulo 1: Una extraña joven.**

Era un día tranquilo como cualquier otro en el gremio más poderoso de Fiore ; Fairy Tail, y por tranquilo me refiero a que todo el gremio incluida Erza se encontraban en una típica pelea y todo por las típicas discusiones de Natsu y Gray, mesas y sillas volando por todo el gremio, Levy leyendo un libro sentada en la esquina del gremio, Happy tratando de conquistar a Charle, y está rechazándolo, Mirajane atendiendo la barra junto a Lissana, Gajeel y Panther Lily discutiendo, Elfman diciendo "Hombre", Wendy y Romeo conversando de temas triviales, Juvia apoyando a su Gray-sama y Lucy observando todo con una gotita de sudor en su cabeza, al más puro estilo anime. El día pasó y apareció la noche con ello el gremio se fue vaciando poco a poco; Natsu y Happy acompañaron a Lucy a su casa y para sorpresa de la joven se marcharon. Natsu y Happy iban por las calles vacías de Magnolia muy tranquilamente.

-¿Oye Happy que es eso que viene hacia acá?- preguntó Natsu poniendo su mano en la frente y entrecerrando los ojos.

-Mmmm no lo sé ¿Pero no quieres un pescado? Porque yo si- dijo el minino con un hilito de baba saliendo de su boca e imaginándose a un pez gigante, pero algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos y fue que alcanzó a escuchar un débil sollozo un poco apartado de donde estaban, así que sin perder tiempo partió de dónde provenía aquel sollozo. Mientras tanto Natsu se encontraba hablando solo.

-¿Verdad que sería genial Happy?- al no recibir respuesta giró su mirada hacía donde se encontraba su amigo- ¿Happy? ¡Oye Happ…- no pudo terminar ya que algo se estampó en su cara, lo agarro de la cola y vio que era un pequeño gato de pelaje dorado, su panza blanca , orejas rosadas, un pequeño mechón de pelo despeinado, con una mascada blanca con líneas rojas atada al cuello, que hacía juego con sus gafas cuadradas rojas y un pequeño rubor rojo en sus mejillas, hacía que se viera adorable. Rápidamente el felino se soltó del agarre de Natsu.

-¡Lo lamento tanto, es que tengo prisa!- dijo el pequeño gatito preocupado.

-¡No importa! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.

-Lo siento, no te lo puedo decir- dijo bajando la mirada.

-Vamos, si quieres no se lo contare a nadie.-dijo guiñándole el ojo izquierdo.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Yo soy Megane! ¿Y tú?- dijo el gatito con estrellas en sus ojos.

-¡Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, y me gustaría ayudarte en lo que sea que hacías!

-¡¿Enserio?!- Natsu solo asintió aun con su típica sonrisa- ¡Gracias! Es solo que perdí a mi amiga y estoy muy preocupado por ella, ya que tampoco encontramos a… ciertos amigos, ahora ella se encuentra sola, y la debo proteger, por favor ayúdame a encontrarla, no puedo dejar que nada le pase- dijo serio el minino.

-¡Muy bien no te preocupes iniciamos la búsqueda ahora!- (Y así también busco a Happy).

**Con Happy:**

Me estoy acercando cada vez más, lo sé porque los sollozos son más frecuentes y altos que antes, cuando descubro el origen de aquellos sollozos me sorprendo de que sean en un callejón demasiado obscuro y tenebroso, camino en dirección al sonido y descubrí que la que lloraba era una joven con sus manos cubriendo su rostro, me acerque y al parecer notó mi presencia porque empezó a temblar y a llorar más.

-¡No me haga daño por favor! ¡Otra vez no! ¡Por favor!- dijo colocando sus manos sobre su cabeza y cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Me acerqué más.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunté con preocupación, levantó la cara abriendo sus ojos y retiró sus manos de la cabeza. Ella solo negó. Me acerqué aún más y me posicione a su lado.- Yo no te haré daño, lo juro- sus ojos ahora reflejaban un poco de tranquilidad- Si quieres me puedo quedar contigo por hoy ¿Si? No dejaré que te hagan algo- dije sonriendo, la joven de cabellera castaña obscura, ojos chocolate y piel caucásica me tomó de mis costados levantándome, me acurrucó en sus brazos, me acarició y meció con mucho cariño.

-Gracias, no sabe cuánto se lo agradezco- dijo dándome una sonrisa radiante parecidas a las de Natsu… ¡NATSU! O creo que lo entenderá, tengo que cuidar a esta chica.

**Con Natsu:**

Olfatee y percibí el olor de Happy combinado con un raro olor distorsionado.

-¡Megane creo que la encontré!- el minino salió lo más rápido que pudo hacia mí, y sus ojos mostraban un cierto brillo de alegría y alivio.

-¿Enserio? ¡¿Dónde está?!- dijo moviendo la cabeza frenéticamente hacia los lados.

-Creo que capté su olor, ven sígueme- ambos fuimos hacia donde nos guiaba mi olfato, después de eso llegamos a un callejón muy obscuro, donde se concentraba más el olor de Happy y aquel olor distorsionado, caminé confiado de mi olfato, con Megane siguiéndome de cerca, preparé mi puño prendiéndolo en llamas por si las dudas, pero me sorprendió ver a una joven con un vestido que tapaba arriba del muslo, de tirantes, ajustado de la parte de arriba lo que hacía que marcara su figura, la parte de abajo caía libremente con pequeños volados que hacían que pareciera una cascada, era de color rosa pastel y café, con su cabello castaño ondulado despeinado, contrastando con su piel caucásica, que sostenía a Happy como a un bebé en sus brazos dormido plácidamente. Megane se acercó a ambos e hizo que Happy se levantara restregándose un ojo, y el movimiento de Happy hizo que la joven abriera sus enormes ojos chocolate y clavó su mirada en Natsu, lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de la joven, sus pupilas se dilataron de terror y comenzó a temblar, lo cual asustó a ambos mininos escondiéndose detrás del joven dragón slayer. Natsu se acercó a la oji-chocolate haciendo que esta retrocediera pegándose en una esquina del callejón.

-¡No se me acerque por favor, no me haga daño!- dijo tapándose la cabeza con sus brazos, de repente Megane corrió hacia ella con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¡Yoko!- saltó el gatito hacia ella con las patitas abiertas y una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Megane? ¡Megane!- lo atrapó y los dos se sonrieron con lágrimas en sus ojos.-Pensé que no te volvería a ver.

-Yo igual pero Natsu me ayudó a encontrarte y estoy muy agradecido con él.- la chica lo miró y Natsu le dio una típica gran sonrisa y ella se la devolvió, lo cual hizo que el sintiera un calor agradable en su cuerpo.

-Ven te ayudo- le ofreció su mano, Yoko la tomó y empezó a temblar.- ¿Estás bien?

-Si no se preocupe ya hizo mucho con ayudar a Megane, muchas gracias, yo puedo sola- dijo soltándose del agarre, pero al momento de caminar esta quedo un momento quieta.

-¿Yoko?- preguntó su compañero de gafas rojas, y de repente se desmayó, cuando estaba a punto de caer al suelo Natsu la sostuvo, después de eso la cargó en su espalda, Happy hizo que sus brazos estuvieran alrededor del cuello del peli-rosa y sujetada de sus manos, mientras Natsu la sujetaba de sus muslos y la cabeza de la chica inconsciente en la cual se encontraba el gatito de pelo dorado preocupado, se situaba en el hombro derecho de Natsu, Happy se encontraba en la cabeza del dragón slayer muy pensativo. El minino de pelaje azul estuvo todo el viaje pensativo, al llegar a su casa Happy salió volando hacia el sillón invitando a Megane a que lo acompañara, pero él se negó sin dar señales de querer separarse de su compañera, Natsu la colocó en su cama con sumo cuidado, **(N/A: raro en el)** y se quedó observándola, algo se le hacía familiar en Yoko, cuando por fin decidió que no era nada se fue a acompañar a Happy acomodándose, mientras en peli-azul seguía pensando, después de horas pudo conciliar el sueño y calló profundamente dormido a un costado de Natsu.

-Te pondrás mejor, yo lo sé- sollozaba en silencio el de anteojos rojos- Te sentirás mejor- lo dijo en un murmullo acurrucándose junto a Yoko- Lo prometo- dijo su ultimo murmullo y cerró sus enormes ojos.

**¿Qué les pareció, eee? ¿Excelente, bueno, malo, horrible? Si les gustó por favor déjenme reviews, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**-¡Sayonara minna!:3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola minna gracias por leer mi primer capítulo, espero y lo disfruten;**

**Capítulo 2: ¡Conociendo a la familia Fairy Tail!**

Ala mañana siguiente Yoko abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama, provocándole un intenso dolor por todo su cuerpo, lo cual hizo que se observara a sí misma y notó todos lo moretones, raspones y cortes causados por todos esos hombres del día anterior, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al recordar toda le escena, de recordar que casi ocurre algo que sin duda hubiera sido un trauma enorme para ella, como observó que todos estaban dormidos uso magia curativa, el resplandor generado por este hizo que Megane abriera sus ojos perezosamente, parpadeó varias veces y luego divisó a su amiga totalmente renovada, lo cual hizo que se le acumularan lágrimas en los ojos y saltara a abrazarla, Yoko solo le acarició dulcemente la cabeza y le sonrió cálidamente.

-¿Megane crees que pueda prepararles un desayuno en forma de agradecimiento? ¿O crees que sea poco? Es que no sé cómo darle las gracias que tal si no les agrada- dijo con mucha tristeza en su voz y pequeñas lagrimitas se asomaban por sus ojos. Megane sobó su mejilla con la de la oji-chocolate y ronroneó.

-No te preocupes, seguro que les gusta- dijo el minino.

-¡Pues que esperamos, vamos!- el gato subió a la cabeza de Yoko quien se dirigía a la nevera, pero cuando la abrió estaba vacío.-Creo que tengo que salir a comprar algunas cosas, ¿Vienes?- dirigió su mirada hacía donde se encontraba el minino y este solo dijo un ¡Aye! Como respuesta afirmativa. Sin más ambos partieron hacía el mercado, compraron muchísima comida, satisfechos regresaron a casa del peli-rosa con ayuda de la fabulosa memoria de Megane, al llegar se sorprendieron de que todavía estuvieran dormidos aquel curioso par, se dirigieron a la cocina y Yoko con ayuda de Megane hicieron un magnifico desayuno, Megane comenzó a colocar la mesa mientras Yoko servía y ponía pequeños detalles en el desayuno, la nariz de Natsu y Happy percibieron un delicioso aroma que los hizo que se levantaran como alma que lleva el diablo dirigiéndose a la cocina, por su parte la joven y el minino ya iban de salida pare levantar a los bellos durmientes pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando ambos se encontraban con estrellitas en los ojos e hilitos de baba saliendo por sus bocas.

-¡Buenos días!- dijeron los cuatro al unísono, lo cual los sorprendió se miraron por unos instantes y comenzaron a reír.

-Les prepa-paré el desa-sayuno en forma-ma de agrade-decimiento- dijo tartamudeando y bajando su mirada. A Natsu, Happy y Megane se les hizo bastante tierna y adorable, aunque este último estaba acostumbrado.

-¡Arigato!- dijeron los dos simpáticos y escandalosos dueños de la casa sentándose para disponerse a comer, pero ambos se detuvieron y dirigieron su mirada hacia Yoko y Megane.-¿Nos acompañan?- dijo el peli-rosa. Yoko levantó su mirada hacia ellos con cara de sorpresa.

-¿De verdad?- dijo mirando a Megane que estaba igual de sorprendido que ella, a Natsu y Happy les extraño esas miradas de ambos.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- dijo el minino de pelaje azul sonriendo, ahora sus miradas de sorpresa cambiaron a unas de alegría y movieron su cabeza frenéticamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo, y se dirigieron hacia la mesa, Natsu seguía con la mirada a la peli-castaña sintiendo aquella peculiar familiaridad, después decidió olvidarse de nuevo del asunto dispuesto a devorar todo el desayuno.-¡Gracias por la comida!- dijeron todos al unísono. Después del gran festín Yoko y Megane agradecían una vez más por lo que habían hecho. "Todavía hay algo que no encaja, ¿Cómo se recuperó tan rápido? Si ayer ni podía mantenerse en pie." Pensaba el minino azul.

-Oye Yoko- la joven miró al joven dragón slayer- ¿No quieres unirte a nuestro gremio?- la joven oji-chocolate miró a Megane pero el minino se encontraba conversando con Happy, así que bajó la mirada y dudó- ¡Vamos será divertido! ¡Ahí están Lucy, Wendy, Charle, Erza, Gray, son aunque Lucy sea rara, Wendy está en el proceso de convertirse en alguien como nosotros, Charle es terca, Erza es un monstruo y da miedo y Gray es un bastardo!- Yoko solo escuchaba con atención y le pareció que sería divertido conocer a todas esas extravagantes e interesantes personas, mientras no revelara su magia todo estaría en orden- ¿Y qué dices?

-Me encantaría Natsu-san- dijo Yoko sonriendo enormemente dejando a la vista un par de colmillos, a lo cual Natsu se sorprendió, pero lo dejo pasar al fin y al cabo él también los tenía.

-¡Genial! ¡Entre más rápido mejor! ¡Happy!

-¡Aye sir!- dijo el simpático gato volando hacia el joven.

-¿Qué te parece si jugamos unas carreras ee?

-¡S-si!- tartamudeó la joven, mientras Megane se posicionaba en la cabeza de ella- Natsu-san ¿Cómo sabré donde está su gremio?

-Mmm Happy irá contigo y te guiará- dijo sonriendo, Happy solo dijo su típico –Aye sir- mientras tanto Yoko y Natsu se ponían en posición para salir.

-¿Lista?- preguntó el joven, ella solo volteó y asintió- ¡1..2..3.. FUERA!- ambos salieron disparados, el dragón slayer volteó pero ni una pista de Yoko, lo cual él pensó la había rebasado por mucho, pero su sorpresa fue indescriptible cuando vio a Yoko, Happy en los brazos de la chica y a Megane sobre su cabellera castaña conversando alegremente fuera de Fairy Tail, y lo que más le extrañó fue que no estaba ni un poco cansada y él estaba jadeando del cansancio, Yoko observó a Natsu y le sonrió.

-Hola de nuevo Natsu-san.

-¿Cómo es que llegaste antes que yo?- preguntó asombrado.

-¡Ella es realmente veloz!- comentó Happy alegremente- ¡Es increíble!- añadió haciendo sonrojar a Yoko y Megane solo asentía de forma aprobatoria. Natsu aún se encontraba con la boca abierta cómicamente y con los ojos abiertos de par en par. -¡Vamos Natsu!- dijo su compañero, el joven solo parpadeó dos veces más y puso una enorme sonrisa dirigiéndose a la entrada e invitando al nuevo par a acompañarlos, estos los seguían de cerca, Natsu pateó la puerta abriéndola gritando eufóricamente.

-¡Ya estamos aquí!- al momento de que todo el gremio dirigió su mirada hacia Natsu y sucesivamente a la joven, Yoko con una velocidad sobrehumana se escondió detrás de Natsu, tanta fue su velocidad que muchos pensaron que era solo su imaginación, el joven se sonrojó al sentir los pechos de Yoko en su espalda, pero luego notó que comenzó a temblar y a sollozar débilmente. Natsu se tensó al sentirla llorar y algo le dolió en su corazón, de repente para el alivio del peli-rosa llegó la dulce y oportuna albina Mirajane.

-Ara ara ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- dijo viendo detrás de la espalda de Natsu, (Detrás de Mirajane se encontraban todos los miembros de Fairy Tail), Yoko solo pudo subir la mirada y al momento de cruzarla con esos ojos azules le dio confianza, pero al ver a otros miles de pares de ojos detrás de la albina bajó la mirada sonrojada comenzando a llorar ocasionando pequeños sollozos. Mira le acarició la cabeza con ternura, lo cual calmó un poco a la oji-chocolate, Yoko levantó su mirada nuevamente y la albina le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, esta se la devolvió con un adorable sonrojo, los metiches que aún estaban observando todo se sorprendieron al igual que Mira, ya que la sonrisa de Yoko les recordaba a la de Natsu, y después suspiraron al unísono diciendo:

-¡Kawaii!- dijeron con un fondo rosa lleno de flores.

-Ven ¿Quieres algo de comer o de tomar?- le ofreció una mano Mira, Yoko miró a Natsu con duda.

-Tranquila, nadie te hará daño, todos son de confianza- dijo poniéndole una mano en la cabeza y revolviéndole su cabellera castaña, esta solo asintió a la par de que sonreía, tomó tímidamente la mano de la albina quien la guiaba hacia la barra donde se encontraban todas las chicas para darle la bienvenida, que para ellas era equivalente a un interrogatorio, mientras Natsu estaba sentado muy tranquilo en una mesa cerca de la barra, observando discretamente a Yoko.

-¿Oye cabeza de flama que te pasa?- dijo Gray sentándose al costado izquierdo del joven.

-¿Hmp? A yo nada, solo estaba pensando.

-¿Tu pensando? No sabía que podías hacerlo- dijo en un tono burlón, que por cierto ahora estaba en calzoncillos, y Juvia se encontraba detrás de un mástil de madera suspirando un Gray-sama con corazones en los ojos y con un fondo rosa lleno de corazones.

-Si ni yo, ¡HEY! ¡Temeee!- dijo Natsu.

-Ah ya reaccionaste cerebro de lava.

-Cállate princesita de hielo.

-¡Idiota!

-¡Bastardo!- dijo el peli-rosa juntando su frente con la de Gray en forma de rivalidad.

-¡Vuélvelo a repetir cabeza de flama!- dijo el peli-negro, el peli-rosa sonrío maliciosamente.

-¡T-e-m-e!- gritó a todo pulmón, y así fue como Natsu y Gray comenzaban una típica y ardua batalla, lo cual provoco que Gray golpeó por accidente a Elfman, diciendo que eso no era de hombres, Natsu golpeó a Gajeel, respondiéndole con un ¡Salamander!, y así sucesivamente hasta que todo el gremio se vio incluido en una batalla rutinaria, a excepción de las chicas, que se encontraban en la barra rodeando a Yoko, que se encontraba sobre la mesa comiendo curry animadamente. Lucy la observaba detenidamente.

-¡Yoko! ¡Yoko!- gimoteaba el de anteojos rojos, él estaba de en la otra esquina del gremio, que termino ahí por temor a la pelea, Yoko paró en seco al escuchar con su agudo oído a su amigo en problemas, todas se sorprendieron por lo tensa que estaba la joven, Yoko se levantó lentamente, y su nariz se movía curiosamente igual que la de Natsu, y eso solo lo notaron Lucy y Levy, Yoko cerró sus ojos solo guiándose de sus instintos acercándose a la pelea, todas las chicas abrieron sus ojos como platos.

-¡No espera!- gritaron al unísono, la oji-chocolate entró donde se llevaba a cabo la pelea, las chicas al mirar eso salieron corriendo hacia el desastre y comenzaron a dejar a varios miembros fuera de combate, mientras tanto la oji-chocolate esquivaba todos los golpes, patadas y ataques mágicos, con una velocidad increíble, aun con sus ojos cerrados, cuando llegó al otro extremo del gremio todos la estaban observando, abrió sus ojos observando a su pequeño amigo sollozando con la mirada baja, y le acarició su cabeza dulcemente, el minino levantó la mirada y se abalanzó sobre ella, llorando diciendo que estaba muy asustado.

-Shhh todo está bien, ya paso ¿Si?- el minino solo sonrió con sus enormes ojos llenos de alegría, asintiendo enérgicamente, esta le sonrió y se giró sobre si misma encontrándose con todos los miembros con la boca abierta y sus ojos como dos enormes platos.

-¿Qué hicimos?- dijo el minino dirigiéndose hacia Yoko al momento que se trepaba en la cabeza de ella.

-¡SUGOI!- dijo todo el gremio al unísono, lo cual hizo que la joven se sonrojara y bajara la mirada apenada, al instante Kana apareció abrazándola de los hombros. –Jejeje que niña tan más interesante- le comentaba mientras caminaban hacia el centro del gremio- ¡Macao una silla rápido!- se dirigió hacia el padre de Romeo, Kana colocó la silla en el centro del gremio y sentó a la joven, mientras todos los miembros se sentaban alrededor de la joven, Kana se encontraba a un costado de ella- Escucha esto es muy sencillo, te vamos a hacer preguntas y luego respondes ¿De acuerdo?- Yoko solo asintió enérgicamente.- Bien así me gusta- está también acompaño a los demás y se sentó en el suelo. Yoko respiro hondo y prosiguió.

-¿Alguno de ustedes tiene una pregunta?- dijo tímidamente todos comenzaron a gritar preguntas inentendibles.-Disculpen- todo el gremio se calló poniendo toda su atención en la joven, por la increíble dulzura en su voz.- El que quiera hacerme una pregunta por favor levante la mano- la mayoría del gremio tenía la mano levantada. –Bien usted- dijo señalando a Elfman- ¿Si?

- Bueno ¿Quién es tu compañero?- todos se cayeron de espalda al estilo anime por la pregunta del albino.

-Su nombre es Megane, él es un exceed, y es uno de mis mejores amigos- dijo sonriendo dejando a la vista sus pequeños colmillos, todos dirigieron su mirada hacia Natsu y luego hacia ella, y así sucesivamente; ambas sonrisas eran idénticas solo que las de ella un poco tímidas. -¿Tiene alguna otra duda?- preguntó amablemente.

-¡No, arigato!- dijo el albino con un rubor en sus mejillas, todos se sorprendieron de que no dijera "Hombre". La joven le dirigió una última sonrisa al albino y observó; la siguiente fue Wendy.

- ¿Qué edad tienes?- dijo la pequeña dragón slayer, todos pusieron de nuevo su atención en la chica.

-Tengo doce años- a Wendy le dio un tic en el ojo izquierdo, y un aura depresiva la rodeó, que ahora se encontraba tocando sus pechos, y como no si la oji-chocolate estaba demasiado desarrollada, tenía una figura esbelta, sus pechos estaban bastante desarrollados, pero tampoco tan exagerados, y era un poco alta, todos estaban sorprendidos, ya que la mayoría creían que estaba entre los catorce o quince años. Vio entre la multitud y ahora fue el turno de Romeo- Dígame- dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa tímida, haciéndolo sonrojar furiosamente.

-Etto y-yo ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Megane que hasta el momento no había hablado nada se alteró de repente al recordar "Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel" (¡¿Qué hago ahora seguro que Yuuto me mata!?)

-Mi nombre es Yoko Dragneel. Dijo con una enorme sonrisa, todo el gremio gritó a coro:

-¡¿NANI!?- todos abrieron su boca y sus ojos los pusieron como si de dos platos se trataran, mientras que Natsu solo sonrió nerviosamente y se desmayó.

**Hasta aquí se acaba este capítulo, lo sé muy largo, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado, si les gusto por favor déjenme reviews y por último, gracias por leer, hasta el próximo capítulo. **

**¡Sayonara Minna!:3**

**Pd. ¡Gracias a los que me siguen, los quiero y les mando un gran saludo, chao besos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Se los repetiré miles de veces, gracias por leer esta historia, como dije antes Fairy Tail pertenece al genio Hiro Mashima, pero la historia y los nuevos personajes si lo son:3**

**Capítulo 3: ¡Bienvenida a Fairy Tail!**

Todo el gremio seguía en shock observando de pies a cabeza a Yoko y luego a Natsu, nuevamente a la joven, luego al joven, a la joven, al joven y así sucesivamente, la primera en reaccionar fue Lucy, quien se acercó hacia Yoko y le ofreció su mano a la vez que le sonreía, está la imitó haciéndola sonrojar, ya que amaba la sonrisa de su mejor amigo peli-rosa y la sonrisa de la oji-chocolate era muy parecida a la de él, Yoko tomo su mano con temor y timidez, y Lucy la guío hacia la barra donde Mirajane al igual que la rubia ya estaba cuerda, Lucy dio unas pequeñas palmaditas sobre la barra invitando a que se sentara, lo cual hizo con su cabeza gacha por la timidez.

-¡Hola Yoko, mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia! Encantada de conocerte- dijo estirando una mano en forma de saludo, esta levantó su mirada al momento que sonreía tímidamente y estrechaba su mano con la de Lucy.

-El gusto es mío señorita Heartfilia- la rubia hizo una mueca de desagrado, lo cual sorprendió a Yoko.

-Llámame Lucy nada más ¿Si?- ella sonrió y asintió alegremente.

-Entendido Lucy-san.

-¿Así que Dragneel ee?- ella asintió alegre y clavó su mirada en la de la rubia.

-¿Por qué, sucede algo malo?- la Heartfilia solo supo negar con su cabeza.

-Dime ¿Lo conoces?- dijo apuntando a un inconsciente Natsu siendo socorrido por Lissana y Wendy.

-¡Claro que sí! Es Natsu-san, el me ayudó- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Solo eso?- ella solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza- ¿Segura que no te parece, no lo sé, familiar?- Yoko puso un dedo sobre su mentón pensando.

-Ahora que lo menciona me recuerda a mi hermano, pero no creo que sea el, ya que mamá me contó que mi hermano había muerto- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos- Yo l-lo quería mu-mucho y lo admi-miraba demasi-siado- dijo entrecortadamente entre sollozos. Lucy la miró con ternura y la abrazó cálidamente a lo cual la chica correspondió llorando más, la rubia acarició su cabeza maternalmente y sonrió. (No puedo imaginarme cómo será el reencuentro de ambos, seguro que Yoko se pondrá muy feliz y Natsu, mmm realmente no lo sé), cuando Lucy volteó su cabeza observó que todo el gremio miraban con una dulce y enorme sonrisa a la peli-castaña que aún se encontraba aferrada a ella, pero ya había parado de llorar.

-Ara ara, toma Yoko, te hará sentir mejor- dijo Mira apareciendo de repente con una enorme malteada de vainilla, Yoko soltó a la rubia limpiándose sus ojos chocolate no sin antes dirigirle una hermosa sonrisa a Lucy, y otra a Mira.

-¡Gracias Mira-san!- dijo dándole sorbos a su bebida.

-Lo que sea por ti dulzura- dijo tocándole la punta de su nariz, la cual solo sonrío- Yoko, ¿No quieres unirte a Fairy Tail?- la joven castaña que ya había terminado su bebida dirigió su mirada hacia la Strauss asintiendo enérgicamente.-Bien solo tienes que…- pero fue interrumpida por titania.

-Vencer a cuatro miembros, ¿Crees poder?- ella solo sonrió abiertamente y asintió, pronto se corrió la noticia por todo el gremio y Megane que tenía tiempo conversando con Happy, Charle y Panther Lily corrió hacia su nakama, al alcanzarla trepó hasta quedar en su hombro izquierdo.

-Yoko no puedes revelar tu magia- dijo en un susurro- Recuerda lo que nos indicó Yuuto. La joven se tensó y sonrió tristemente con la cabeza gacha.

-Lo sé, es por eso que ganaré sin utilizar magia, para demostrarles a todos que soy fuerte, y sobre todo a mi onii-chan y al joven Yuuto.-al igual que su compañero susurró.

-No te preocupes, sé que lo harás, seguro que Yuuto se sentirá orgulloso al enterarse de que pudiste derrotar a cuatro miembros del gremio más poderoso de Fiore sin usar magia, ¿No lo crees?- dijo sobando su mejilla con la de ella con su típico ronroneo sacándole a la peli-castaña una sonrisa entusiasta y haciendo que subiera la mirada alegremente.

-¡HI!- gritó con entusiasmo, sorprendiendo a todos por su desaparición de timidez, Yoko al recibir tantas miradas se abochorno sonrojándose furiosamente y bajando su cabeza- ¡Gomenasai!- dijo apenada. Todos sonrieron por su ternura.

-Dime ¿Estas preparada?- preguntó Erza.

-¡Por supuesto Erza-san!- dijo asintiendo enérgicamente.

-¿Cómo supiste mi nombre?- dijo Titania sorprendida- Jamás lo dije.

-¡Lo escuché!- dijo con una enorme sonrisa, la peli-roja quedo muy pensativa.

-Mmmm bien, como nos diste una buena impresión elige contra quien quieres luchar.

-Yo etto, mmm- observó a todo el gremio que imitaban a la joven- ¿Megane podrías ayudarme?- le susurró al oído.

-Mmmm bien por lo que tengo entendido hay cinco dragones slayer, Wendy Marvel la dragón slayer del cielo, Gajeel Redfox el dragón slayer de hierro, Natsu… el dragón slayer de fuego, Sting Eucliffe el dragón slayer blanco y Rogue Cheney el dragón slayer de la sombra. Mientras también están los magos, Juvia Loxar maga de agua, Gray Fullbuster mago de hielo, Lisanna Strauss maga de take over o "Animal soul", Levy McGarden maga de escritura sólida, Romeo Conbolt utiliza una magia que tiene que ver con fuego, Jet..- fue interrumpido por Yoko.

-Gracias- le murmuró.- Desearía combatir contra Romeo-kun, Wendy-chan, Juvia-san y Gray-san.- dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Los mencionados se sorprendieron, después asintieron sonriendo.

-Bien pero debo decirte que Wendy es una….

-Lo sé, una dragón slayer, para ser más precisos Wendy Marvel la dragón slayer del cielo.- terminó con una sonrisa radiante dejando a todos boquiabiertos por lo que había dicho.

-¡De acuerdo, las batallas serán afuera que no quiero que destruyan el gremio como ya lo han hecho antes!, ¡¿Entendido?!- dijo la peli-roja fulminándolos con la mirada, haciendo que Gray, Wendy, Romeo y Juvia se abrazaran del miedo que sentían, mientras Yoko solo atinó a sonreír alegremente diciendo un "¡Entendido Erza-san!", sorprendiendo aún más a todos los presentes (si es que era posible) incluyendo a la misma Titania, ya que era la primera persona que no había temblado de temor con su mirada. Ya afuera todos los miembros se encontraban fuera esperando con ansias el poder de aquella curiosa joven, mientras tanto Natsu, bueno el seguía inconsciente dentro del gremio solo.

-Muy bien, Romeo será quien pelee primero ¿De acuerdo?- observó a ambos que asintieron enérgicamente. Ambos se colocaron en posición de pelea.

-¡Yoko-chan debo decirte que no me contendré!- ella solo ladeó su cabeza y le sonrió causando un pequeño sonrojo en este.

-¡Como quiera, yo trataré de no hacerle mucho daño!- todos comenzaron a murmurar cosas como "¿De no hacerle tanto daño? ¡Bah! Tan solo es una chiquilla", "No parece muy fuerte", "Me parece bastante débil".

Romeo se abalanzó contra ella encendiendo sus puños con un fuego azul, lanzó una llamarada en dirección a la joven pero esta lo esquivó sin problemas, este comenzó a lanzar llamaradas sin ninguna dirección en específico y ella solo las esquivaba como si de un juego se tratara, Romeo jadeaba del cansancio mientras Yoko estaba fresca como una lechuga, después Yoko en un hábil movimiento se posicionó demasiado cerca de Romeo, tanto que sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia, luego acercó sus labios a su oído.

-Discúlpeme Romeo-kun- dijo dándole un golpe certero en su estómago, dejando al chico fuera de combate, los espectadores que observaron toda la escena se quedaron boquiabiertos, Macao salió en dirección hacia su retoño cargándolo alejándose del "campo de batalla". Después de esto Wendy se ofreció para combatir, de nuevo el gremio prestó su atención a la próxima batalla.

-¿Esta lista Wendy-chan?- la peli-azul solo asintió con su ceño fruncido.- ¡Bien!- (Bien Wendy-chan es la dragón slayer del cielo lo cual tiene una gran ventaja en el aire, pero yo no me quedo atrás, veamos qué tan rápida y astuta eres Wendy-chan) la oji-chocolate saltó hacia un árbol de los muchos que se encontraban ahí alrededor del campo de batalla, la peli-azul trotó de percibir su olor, pero al no percibirlo se sorprendió, así que cerró sus ojos tratando de sentir el aire pero nada, eso la frustró y abrió sus ojos irritada buscando desesperadamente en los árboles, de repente escuchó un sonido a su izquierda, haciendo que esta pusiera toda su atención a esa parte mientras que Yoko bajaba de un árbol del lado derecho, y se colocó de espalda separada por unos centímetros poniéndose en la misma posición que la Marvel pareciendo un espejo paralelo, todos miraban la escena atónitos, Yoko se encontraba nuevamente con sus ojos cerrados guiada solo por sus instintos, por cada movimiento que daba la peli-azul Yoko hacia lo mismo sin mirar **(N/A: si han visto Avatar La Leyenda de Aang, donde Aang lucha contra un estudiante de un colegio de la nación del fuego, lo entenderán) **Wendy comenzaba a cansarse de ese jueguito dio vueltas, caminó, corrió, hizo poses extrañas con Yoko por detrás, después la peli-castaña abrió sus ojos, dio un bostezo silencioso y se talló un ojo perezosamente, luego acercó sus labios al oído de la peli-azul susurrando un –Gomenasai Wendy-chan- colocándose frente a ella con una velocidad increíble dándole una patada con la planta de su pie en su estómago, haciendo que esta se estrellara en un árbol fuera de combate. Romeo que ya se había recuperado fue rápidamente por Wendy.

La siguiente en pelear fue Juvia, que empezó con todo; ataques mágicos y de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Juvia al momento de observar que Yoko la iba a atacar le advirtió.

-Debo decirte que el cuerpo de Juvia no siente dolor- en ese instante Yoko sonrió de lado.

-O eso cree usted- dijo atravesando un punto de su estómago, la cara de la maga oji-azul hizo una mueca de dolor – ¿Gomen, pero esto se está tardando bastante no lo cree Juvia-san?- la maga oji-azul puso una mirada confusa, después de esto dio cinco rápidos golpes uno en su brazo derecho, otro en su brazo izquierdo, su pierna derecha e izquierda y de nuevo en el centro de su estómago dejándola inconsciente en el suelo. Todos incluyendo a los magos clase S se quedaron boquiabiertos por la rapidez de la batalla, y en parte por que hizo parecer sencillo derrotar a la poderosa maga de agua. Gray que se encontraba estupefacto levantó a Juvia y la colocó acostada en un lugar apartado de donde se llevó a cabo la batalla.

-No te debo subestimar Yoko- dijo sonriendo de lado poniéndose en posición de pelea. Ella le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Gray-san quisiera luchar cuerpo a cuerpo contra usted- dijo corriendo golpeando sus piernas que se doblaron un poco por el impacto.

-¡Ice Make: Floor!- todo el piso se congeló, esperó a ver a Yoko caer pero ella solo se limitó a patinar sobre este alegremente.

-¡Ice Make: Lance!- y varias lanzas cayeron en hilera formando una pequeña escalera por la cual subió la castaña tomando impulso para proporcionarle una gran y potente patada en su espalda, después comenzó a golpearlo hábil y rápidamente , dejando a Gray jadeando del cansancio, al momento de querer hacer algo ella lo interrumpió con un –Gomenasai Gray-san- dándole un golpe en su estómago, dejándolo inconsciente, todos se volvieron a sorprender, ya que ella no había utilizado ni una pizca de magia. Todos regresaron adentro volviendo a sus actividades cotidianas.

-¿Dónde la quieres?- pregunto Mira, ella apuntó su pierna izquierda, y la albina obediente le puso su sello rojo en su pierna izquierda.- Ahora si oficialmente…

-¡Bienvenida a Fairy Tail!- gritaron todos al unísono, mientras ella les dirigía una mirada radiante a todos.

**Lo sé, lo sé, un poco largo ¿no? Bueno espero haya sido de su agrado, gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ¿Si?**

**¡Sayonara minna, besos los quiero, se cuidan!:3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí vengo con el cuarto capítulo, espero lo disfruten:**

**Capítulo 4: Un reencuentro emotivo.**

Después de que Mirajane le pusiera la marca de Fairy Tail, todos celebraron, como comúnmente lo hacen, mientras tanto un ya cuerdo Natsu observaba fijamente hacia Yoko repitiendo en su cabeza "Yoko Dragneel, Yoko Dragneel", "No recuerdo haber tenido una hermana, mmm ¡esto es confuso!". Lucy que observaba al peli-rosa comprendió que ya era hora de que aclararan todo.

-¡Natsu!- gritó la rubia, el salió de su trance y ladeó la cabeza confundido, la Heartfilia hizo un ademán con una mano, indicándole que se acercara, el joven dudó un momento y luego se dirigió a la barra con un rostro neutro.

-¿Qué pasa Lucy?- preguntó con total atención hacia la rubia, ella solo indicó con su cabeza discretamente a la castaña, que se encontraba conversando con Gray; lo cual ponía demasiado celosa y rencorosa a la maga de agua.-¿Qué?- la oji-chocolate hizo señas con sus manos como si estuviera hablando y luego las dirigía hacia él y luego hacia ella, el peli-rosa puso cara de confusión extrema, Lucy lo tomó del cuello de la camisa acercándolo a ella, sus rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros lo cual sorprendió a ambos sacándoles un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, la rubia solo atinó a voltear su cara.

-Solo quería decirte que sería bueno que hablaras con Yoko- le dijo en tono neutro y un poco nervioso. El peli-rosa tragó duro y asintió débilmente, Natsu se acercó hacia Yoko tocándole un hombro, la peli-castaña dirigió su mirada hacia el chico.

-¡Oh Natsu-san!- dijo esto al mismo tiempo que giraba sobre la silla-¿Se le ofrece algo?- pregunto con una gran sonrisa, el joven no pudo evitarlo y se la devolvió, todos miraban "discretamente" cada movimiento de los Dragneel.

-¿Yoko podemos hablar a fuera?- ella ladeó su cabeza, para luego asentir alegremente, Yoko y Natsu se dirigían hacia fuera el joven por delante y la peli-castaña por detrás, mientras todos los miembros del gremio caminaban detrás de ellos de puntitas sin hacer ningún ruido, a lo cual al peli-rosa lo extraño, luego giro en sí y les gritó -¡A solas!- todos pusieron una mueca en su rostro para después volver a festejar alegremente, a excepción claro de Lucy, Gray, Erza y Happy que observaban todo escondidos en un arbusto.

-¿Natsu-san?- vio que el dragón slayer estaba muy serio- ¿Le pasa algo, se siente mal, le sucedió algo malo?- miraba preocupada la joven, a lo cual le sacó una pequeña sonrisa al oji-jade.

-No, para nada Yoko- dijo revolviendo su cabellera cariñosamente- Así que te apellidas Dragneel ¿No?- la castaña solo atinó a asentir suavemente con su cabeza.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es tan malo? ¿Raro?- dijo bajando su mirada triste. Natsu abrió sus ojos de par en par. Colocó sus manos en los hombros de esta.

-Por supuesto que no, ¿quién te metió esa idea en la cabeza?- dijo serio.

-N-nadie es s-solo que l-la señorit-ta Luc-cy m-me pregunt-to l-lo mism-mo y creí qu-ue era algo m-malo- dijo un poco nerviosa por la mirada severa del joven, el peli-rosa no sabía que hacer siguió a sus instintos.

-No me he presentado oficialmente contigo- ella ladeó su cabeza, el chico ya estaba más animado- ¡Soy Natsu Dragneel!- dijo con una enorme sonrisa, Yoko solo abrió sus ojos de par en par comenzando a llorar bajando su cabeza, temblando- Oye n-no era para que te pusieras a sí, l-lo lamento- dijo tartamudeando por haber hecho llorar a su propia hermanita. Levantó su cabeza clavando su mirada chocolate en la jade llena de enfado, lo cual sorprendió al oji-jade.

-¡No es cierto, usted miente!- dijo gritando- No, mi madre aseguró que hace diez años, mi hermano falleció- dijo en un susurro que solo fue percibido por el agudo oído del dragón slayer- ¡Por qué se burla de mi tan cruelmente, le hace gracia que mi onii-chan ya no este conmigo! ¡Cree que no me duele, yo le adoraba, era mi ejemplo a seguir!- dijo gritando más fuerte que la primera ocasión sorprendiendo a Natsu tanto a los metiches del arbusto.

-Yoko, por supuesto que no estoy bromeando, jamás lo haría en una situación como esta, pues yo también sé que es perder a un ser querido, y…- Natsu sintió un bultito en su estómago, dirigió su mirada hacia el bultito que resultó ser la cabeza de Yoko; quien estaba aferrada a él llorando desconsoladamente, hipando y sollozando.

-¡Onii-chan!- gritaba la niña **(N/A: bueno niña, chica, joven, qué más da sólo tiene doce) **el peli-rosa solo atinó a sonreír y a corresponder el abrazo, mientras dejaba que la chica se desahogara.-P-pensé qu-é ha-abías mu-uerto, ¡t-te extra-añe mu-mucho!-decía entrecortadamente la peli-castaña hundiendo más su cabeza en el estómago del peli-rosa.

**En el arbusto:**

-Eso fue tan emotivo- decía Lucy con pequeñas lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos chocolates, el rostro de la pelirroja solo se asomaba una dulce sonrisa.

-Sí, lo fue- dijo Titania. Gray solo asentía con una pequeña sonrisa de lado, mientras Happy se unía a Lucy para causar más drama.

**Con los Dragneel:**

Natsu sintió que el cuerpo de la peli-castaña ya no se encontraba tenso, y su respiración era lenta y relajada. Echó un vistazo y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado profundamente dormida con algunas lágrimas en sus mejillas, las cuales limpió, luego se le vinieron a la mente las palabras dichas antes por Yoko "¡Yo le adoraba, era mi ejemplo a seguir!", no importa si no recordaba nada antes de que Igneel lo tomara como su hijo, lo que importaba es que había sido muy importante para la peli-castaña, o eso creía como para que dijera que era su ejemplo a seguir, sonrió, ella era una niña muy linda, de seguro la mejor hermanita que alguien pueda tener como para que él no la recuerde de nada.

-Suminasen Yoko-chan.- dijo susurrándole a la joven, la cual se movió un poco- Suminasen, no pude apoyarte ni ayudarte en nada en todos estos años, te deje sola, no soy un buen hermano.- dijo triste.

-¿Uuh?- la oji-chocolate levantó su mirada –Natsu-nii no es mal hermano- dijo la chica apretando más el abrazo hundiendo más su cabeza en el estómago del chico, el cual abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa.-No sé sienta mal ¿sí?, todo quedó en el pasado, además yo le sigo adorando y admirando.-dijo acomodándose nuevamente cerrando sus ojos, cayendo profundamente dormida, el joven solo sonrío y la abrazó más contra sí.

**En el arbusto:**

Parecía que de los ojos de la rubia y del minino azul salían unas abundantes cascadas, abrazados con sus mejillas pegadas. Mientras a Titania se le asomaban unas lagrimitas en sus ojos, con una gran sonrisa, mientras Gray ensanchó más la sonrisa con una mirada suave, estaba realmente conmovido.

-¡Waaaa que hermoso reencuentro!- decía la rubia.

-¡Aye!- dijo el minino, sin deshacer el abrazo.

**Con los Dragneel:**

Después de estar un rato en la misma posición Natsu cargó a Yoko acomodándola sobre su espalda, al entrar al gremio todos dirigieron su mirada hacia ellos, ya incluidos Lucy, Erza, Gray y Happy que salieron corriendo de los arbustos en lo que el peli-rosa acomodaba a la peli-castaña, todos se acercaron a los Dragneel observándolos atentamente de pies a cabeza.

-Solo quería decir que nos vamos, ¡Happy, Megane!- gritó no tan fuerte para que la chica no se despertara.

-Ara ara hasta mañana Natsu, hasta mañana Yoko- dijo la albina tocándole su cabeza, lo cual hizo que Yoko abriera un poco sus ojos observando a la albina y sonriéndole débilmente, para que después acomodara su cabeza en la espalda del peli-rosa y cerrara una vez más sus ojos, el cuarteto salió del gremio y una rubia salió después de ellos.

-¡Natsu!- el chico volteó.

-¡Lucy!, que bien, estaba pensando que si podrías tener a Yoko esta noche- la rubia lo miró confusa- Bueno, es como un favor, porque bueno ella es una chica y creo que se sentiría más cómoda con otra chica, mm tú sabes.- Lucy solo sonrío y asintió, después de esto Natsu puso a Yoko en la espalda de la rubia, a Lucy le sorprendió lo ligera que era.

-Buenas noches Yoko-chan- dijo el Dragneel con mucha ternura, dándole un beso en su cabeza, lo que saco una sonrisa a todos, incluyendo a la niña dormida. – ¡Gracias y buenas noches Lucy!- dijo despidiéndose con su mano.

-¡Buenas noche Natsu!- alcanzó a gritar la chica, lo que despertó a la niña.- Ups ¿te desperté?- dijo bajando a la peli-castaña de su espalda, la cual se encontraba restregándose un ojo perezosamente, luego se sobresaltó mirando hacia todos lados frenéticamente asustada.

-¡Natsu-nii!- cuando se percató de que ahí se encontraba la maga estelar ladeó su cabeza- ¿Lucy-san?- ella solo asintió sonriendo- ¿Y Natsu-nii?

-Natsu me pidió que te cuidara hoy porque tenía que hacer algunas cositas y no podría estar contigo, y tampoco le gustó la idea de dejarte sola- después Megane ofendido que se había encontrado volando atrás de Lucy se colocó en la cabeza de Yoko.

-¿Y yo que, son invisible acaso?- Lucy solo negó con la cabeza y le acarició la cabeza, a lo cual ronroneó, luego le tendió una mano a la chica y ella aceptó somnolienta. Todo el camino estuvo tranquilo, excepto por unos ojos rojos que los observaba desde cierta distancia. Al llegar a casa de la rubia ambas se ducharon y se cambiaron, Lucy con una pijama de short y una blusa de tirantes; y Yoko con una bata que la rubia le había prestado que le quedaba un poco grande pero cómoda. Los tres se acostaron en la cama, solo que Megane acurrucado junto a Yoko.

-Yoko-chan ¿Qué te parece ir de compras mañana?- dijo la rubia.

- Me encantaría Lucy-san.- dijo bostezando.

-¡Qué bien!, descansa.

-Igual usted- dijo cerrando sus ojos.

**Disculpen por la demora es solo que hice los fastidiosos exámenes, y pues puro estudiar en las tardes, pero bueno espero que le haya gustado.**

**-¡Sayonara minna, besos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hi hi Konichiwa minna! Aquí con el quinto capítulo, ¡YEY! Espero que sea de su agrado, sin más que decir a leer:**

**Capítulo 5: ¡Yuuto, Hikari y Yami!**

El sol cálido se asomaba entre las cortinas de un departamento en donde dormían plácidamente una joven de cabellera lacia rubia, otra joven de cabellera castaña ondulada y un minino de pelaje dorado. Al despertar Megane restregó con sus patitas sus ojos y luego parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz, se estiró lo más que pudo y luego fue a levantar a la pequeña Yoko, la cual solo se talló un ojo perezosamente dando un pequeño bostezo, cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de que faltaba algo, y ese algo era Lucy, ambos se observaron mutuamente horrorizados ¡¿Y si le había pasado algo!?, salieron disparados buscándola por toda la casa bastante alterados, la oji-chocolate tocó la puerta del baño, pero no obtuvo respuesta así que dio por hecho de que ahí no se encontraba, el par se tiró en el suelo rendido a un costado de la cama, Yoko se encontraba sentada con sus piernas flexionadas, sus manos detrás apoyadas en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados respirando agitadamente por el susto, la preocupación y la búsqueda, mientras Megane estaba exhausto jadeando recargado de espalda en la oji-chocolate.

-¿Megane que haremos ahora?, La señorita Lucy puede estar en peligro justo ahora- dijo comenzando a llorar- ¡Y nosotros no podemos hacer nada!- el minino al oír eso saltó a los brazos de Yoko también comenzando a llorar, de repente vieron que las sabanas de la cama se movían y a ambos les recorrió un escalofrío.

-¡Fantasma!- gritaron al unísono.

-¡¿Fantasma dónde!?- dijo Lucy cayéndose con todo y sábana encima, mirando aterrada frenéticamente hacía todas las direcciones posibles.

-¡Lucy-san!- volvieron a gritar al unísono sonriendo abrazando a la asustada rubia- Pensamos que le había sucedido algo malo- decía Yoko con voz alegre pero al mismo tiempo ahogada aun de la angustia, Lucy sonrió dulcemente y les acarició la cabeza a ambos, ambos levantaron su cabeza viendo la hermosa y tierna sonrisa de la maga estelar, sacándoles una a ellos también.

-Bueno Yoko ¿Qué te parece si tomamos un baño?- la chica se sonrojó un poco por la vergüenza para luego asentir tímidamente, ambas chicas se metieron al baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Megane por su parte aún tenía un poco de sueño y aprovechó la oportunidad para echarse en la cama debajo de las sábanas, acurrucándose cómodamente y comenzando a ronronear entre sueños, Yoko y Lucy solo salieron cada una con una pequeña toalla enrollada en su cuerpo, la maga estelar entró al baño con su ropa, al salir salió con su típica combinación que consiste en un top blanco con el borde dorado y un corazón azul en el centro, un chaleco sin mangas de color amarillo con azul y unas mangas que comienzan desde un poco arriba del codo color azul con una terminación blanca y una tira dorada( en ambos brazos) a juego con la blusa, una minifalda negra con pequeñas aberturas a los lados, unas calcetas negras hasta arriba en los muslos, unas botas de piso cafés poco debajo de las rodillas, sin olvidar su cinturón donde se encuentra un forro de cuero en donde se encuentran sus espíritus celestiales( sus llaves) y su látigo, además de sus dos coletas cortas por detrás de su orejas , su fleco y unos tirabuzones o mechones enmarcando su rostro. Se dirigió hacia la niña que ya tenía puesto de nuevo su vestido rosa con café de volados y con su pelo suelto.

-¿Lista Yoko-chan?- dijo tomando su bolsa y ofreciéndole su mano derecha.

-¡Hi!- dijo tomando la mano de la rubia alegremente, en tan solo un día se había encariñado mucho con ella, era tan dulce y atenta con ella, como si de una madre se tratara, al recordar esto su mirada se opacó y su humor dio un giro de 180°, ahora se encontraba triste y melancólica.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó la maga estelar con toda su atención sobre ella, ella al darse cuenta de la pregunta reaccionó negando suavemente con la cabeza y poniendo una gran sonrisa, a lo cual la rubia se la devolvió, después de esto la peli-castaña se acordó de Megane y comenzó a mover su nariz graciosamente a lo cual Lucy se quedó observando, mientras Yoko se concentraba en el olor y destapó al minino, en vez de levantarlo lo cargó en sus brazos delicadamente dándole un beso en su frente, lo cual hizo enternecer a la rubia, la chica extendió su mano en dirección a Lucy insinuándole que la tomara como si de una niña de cinco años se tratara, a lo cual la maga estelar la tomó. Ambas caminaban conversando tranquilamente mientras dos pares de ojos; unos azules y los otros rojos los observaban atentamente.

-¿Conque aquí estabas Dragneel, ee?-dijo una voz femenina en un susurro.

-Será bastante fácil capturarla, ¿No lo crees?- dijo otra voz femenina dirigiéndose hacia un gato de pelaje negro y ojos azules que vestía una chaqueta de cuero negra con adornos azules a juego con sus ojos, el minino oji-azul sonrió maliciosamente mostrando sus colmillos.

-Puedes apostarlo.

**Con Lucy, Yoko y Megane:**

Al llegar a una plaza Lucy seleccionó muchos combinaciones; vestidos, shorts, faldas, pantalones, blusas, tops, zapatos, botas, tenis, calentadores de distintos modelos y estilos al igual que mangas que comenzaban desde un poco arriba del codo, mientras la rubia estaba ilusionada metiendo ropa al probador Yoko se encontraba pensando muy preocupada por sus mejores amigos, Yuuto, Fuu, Fudo, Kaminari, Yukiko, Tetsu y Shin; tenía tres días que no sabía nada sobre ellos, ¿Qué les habría pasado? Tal vez habrían sufrido algún accidente, ojala a Shin no se le hubiera ocurrido separarnos, así estaríamos todos juntos ahora mismo, de repente la rubia la sacó de sus pensamientos jalándola enérgicamente y a la vez alegremente, causando que Megane resbalara de los brazos de Yoko cayendo en el acto al suelo provocando un golpe seco.

-¿!Qué paso?!-dijo asustado- ¡Yoko, Yoko!- luego de eso observó como la maga estelar se encontraba pasándole ropa a una chica castaña, que reconoció como su amiga y salió disparado hacia esa dirección, al llegar Lucy estaba sentada esperando a que saliera la peli-castaña, a lo que él también tomó asiento junto a la rubia, la cortina del vestidor se abrió dejo a la luz a Yoko vistiendo un vestido amarillo ajustado de la cintura para arriba de tirantes, que caía libremente desde la cintura que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, unos zapatos de piso amarillos que tenían un listón del mismo color que estaban enredados en sus piernas hasta debajo de las rodillas y su cabello caía un poco despeinado sobre sus hombros, Lucy y Megane estaban boquiabiertos de lo bonita que se veía.

-¡Kawaii!- dijeron al unísono el minino y la rubia, mientras les brillaban los ojos más de lo normal (de la emoción) y con unas enormes sonrisas, mientras Yoko admiraba el hermoso vestido amarillo.- ¡Pruébate otro!- decía animada la rubia y el de anteojos asintió apoyando a la maga celestial. Cuando se abrió de nuevo la cortina salió con una minifalda con olanes roja con pequeños círculos blancos, una blusa blanca ajustada perfectamente resaltando su figura y sus pechos, acompañados con unos zapatos de piso blancos con rayas rojas y un moño del mismo color en el centro. Lucy y Megane se encontraban admirando a la chica, a lo que la maga estelar dijo "¡Pruébatelos todos!" claro que Yoko obedeció y se probó miles de estilos más, al terminar a Megane le daba vueltas todo de ver tantos colores, en cambio Lucy le había comprado todo, además de accesorios para el cabello, accesorios, calentadores, sombreros, etc.

-Lucy-san no era necesario, podría estar bien con solo mi vestido, no debió gastar su dinero en mí.- comentó la oji-chocolate, quien se encontraba saliendo de la tienda junto a la maga estelar con su amigo inconsciente en brazos.

-No te preocupes, considéralo como un regalo de bienvenida- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Usted es la mejor!- dijo abrazándola alegremente apretando al pequeño minino dejándolo peor de lo que se encontraba, a lo cual Lucy sonrió y acarició la cabeza de la chica.

**En un callejón:**

-¡Usted es la mejor!... ¡Bla bla bla!- dijo burlescamente una oji-azul- Esa estúpida se cree la muy linda.

-Lo sé, es repugnante- dijo una oji-roja con veneno en su voz.

-Pero se le acabará su estúpido mundo color de rosa y felicidad.- dijo de nuevo la oji-verde.

**En la casa de Lucy:**

Ya se encontraban los tres en el departamento, Yoko colocó a Megane sobre la cama acariciando su cabeza diciendo "Gomenasai", mientras Lucy esparcía todas las bolsas en el departamento.

-Yoko-chan tenemos que ir al gremio.

-Oh, claro Lucy-san.

-Pero antes vístete ¿Si?- dijo sonriéndole maternalmente, ella solo asintió alegremente, cuando salió del baño tenía el segundo cambio que se probó, además Lucy le hizo dos coletas las cuales terminaban en unos pequeños bucles, además de acomodar y peinar su fleco y sus tirabuzones (o mechones) que enmarcaban su rostro, además le agregó un poco de lipgloss.

-Espero que Natsu no se enoje demasiado- dijo con un dedo en sus labios.

-¿Por qué Lucy-san?- preguntó curiosamente.

-¡Pues porque estas muy guapa!

-Gr-gracias- dijo con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Nos vamos?-dijo ofreciendo su mano.

-¡Hi!- dijo entusiastamente, lo que despertó a Megane quien al darse cuenta de que ya se iban, le aparecieron un par de blancas alas que tenían una estructura similar a las de un ángel, y aterrizó en la cabeza de Yoko desapareciendo las alas antes de que Lucy las pudiera ver, aun así sintió una ráfaga.

-¿Has sentido eso?- dijo volteando hacia atrás.

-¡N-no Lucy-san!- dijo nerviosa negando frenéticamente con la cabeza, soltando algunas plumas de las alas de Megane que habían quedado en su cabellera, Lucy lo notó pero no dijo nada.

-Bueno entonces vámonos- dijo recuperando su humor. Ambas salieron a las tranquilas calles de Magnolia tomadas de la mano, y entonces Yoko se puso tensa y dejo de caminar, mientras Megane tenía el pelo erizado al igual que su cola que se encontraba erguida, ambos estaban mirando a la misma dirección, cuando Lucy dirigió su mirada hacia esa dirección divisó a dos jóvenes; la primera caucásica de ojos azules, cabello color ceniza, suelto, que vestía unas botas que llegaban debajo de la rodilla de cuero negro, un vestido blanco súper ajustado y una chaqueta de cuero negra ajustada, mientras la otra chica también era caucásica, de ojos rojos, cabello negro al igual suelto, con un pantalón negro de cuero, unos botines de cuero negro, una blusa roja sin mangas algo ajustada, sin olvidar su chaqueta de cuero, que eran acompañadas por un gato negro, con ojos azules y una chaqueta de cuero y una gata blanca de ojos ámbar con un moño rojo en su oreja, vestía un leotardo rojo y una falda negra de cuero.

-¿Las conocen?- preguntó la rubia, pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte de ninguno.

-Vaya vaya ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- dijo la oji-azul cruzada de brazos, en una pose de superioridad con el gato oji-azul a un costado al igual que ella con sus brazos cruzados sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Hola Dragneel ¿Nos recuerdas?- dijo con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa arrogante la oji-roja, con la gata blanca por un lado haciéndose la indiferente.

-L-lucy-s-san mejor vamo-monos- dijo tomándola de la mano nerviosa, lo cual la maga estelar notó y apretó un poco la mano de la chica para inspirarle confianza, comenzaron a caminar, cuando la oji-azul jala a Yoko de una coleta evitando que avance, la rubia apartó a la chica oji-azul de la peli-castaña posicionándose delante de ella protectoramente mirando desafiante a la rubia.

-¡Apártate!-dijo la chica.

-¡No lo haré!

-El problema no es contigo, es con Dragneel, así que muévete si no quieres que te hagamos daño.-contestó de vuelta la peli-ceniza, pero Lucy ni se inmutó en moverse.-Bien como quieras, rubia estúpida.- estaba a punto de salir disparada hacia la maga estelar lo cual hizo que Yoko abrazara de la cintura a la rubia cerrando sus ojos fuertemente, solo que la peli-negra detuvo a su acompañante con un brazo.

-Tranquilízate recuerda, solo nos interesa Dragneel.

-¡Ash, que lata!

-Yo me encargo.-dijo la gata blanca, se acercó a Lucy y abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo, diciendo palabras sin sentido haciendo que la Heartfilia cayera inconsciente, Yoko comenzó a llorar sacudiendo suavemente a la maga celestial.

-¡Lucy-san, Lucy-san despierte!- gritaba la niña.-¡Onegai!- decía llorando a más no poder, luego recordó que su amigo minino aún estaba con ella, a lo cual puso sus manos detrás de su espalda haciendo señas, que Megane entendió a la perfección, escondiéndose y disfrazando su olor para no ser encontrado, mientras tanto ahora fue el turno de Yoko para ponerse un poco nerviosa pero con un gran valor que había sacado de no sé dónde para proteger a Lucy.

-Y tu vienes con nosotras- dijo la peli-ceniza jalándola de su camisa.

-¡No quiero!, ¡No dejaré a Lucy-san sola!- dijo soltándose del agarre, la peli-ceniza le dio una cachetada que hizo que esta cayera en el acto por la fuerza del golpe, además de dejarle roja la mejilla derecha. La peli-negra solo bajó la mirada por un segundo, evitando ver el golpe.

-Además creó que te alegrará ver a tu amiguito ese ¿Yutonto?- la castaña solo abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿No era Yutarado?- dijo esta vez la oji-roja.

-¡¿Que le hicieron a Yuuto-san!?- dijo la pequeña corriendo hacia ellas dispuesta a golpearlas cuando la gata de ojos ámbar hizo lo mismo que hizo con Lucy dejando inconsciente a la joven.

-¡Yami, recógela y vámonos!- la peli-negra solo atinó a obedecer cargando un poco brusco a la oji-chocolate, después de que los cinco desaparecieran Megane corrió hacía donde se encontraba Lucy al ver que no respondía enrollo su cola alrededor de su cintura y mostró sus blancas alas partiendo vuelo hacia el gremio.

**Con los otros cinco:**

Cuando pararon llegaron a una mansión apartada de la ciudad bastante desarreglada por fuera, pero por dentro estaba muy bien cuidada, Yami bajó unas escaleras en forma de caracol hacia el sótano, abrió la puerta y divisó una silueta.

-¡Oye encontramos a tu amiga! Esperemos no muera, jeje.- dijo cerrando la puerta, mientras la silueta se iba acercando hacia la joven, la removió un poco y la observó mejor, a lo cual abrió sus hermosos ojos chocolate, se hincó y se restregó sus ojos, parpadeando muchas veces tratándose de acostumbrar a la luz, al observar a un joven delante al instante lo reconoció.

-¡Yuuto!-dijo abalanzándose sobre el dándole un abrazo rodeando su cuello, rompiendo en llanto, el muchacho correspondió al abrazo poniendo su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.-Est-taba muy preocupa-pada por ust-ted- dijo Yoko, a lo cual sonrió.

-Yo digo lo mismo Yoko- la joven se separó un poco de él.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- Yuuto se quedó callado.

-Lo único que sé es que Fuu y Fudo están a salvo junto con Shise y Shiro.

-¿Y Suzu?

-Ella logró escapar, le ordené que se fuera a un lugar seguro.-dijo el joven triste.

-¿Aceptó tan fácilmente?

-No, claro que no, tuve que rogarle, espero que lo haya hecho.

-No se preocupes, seguro que está bien, después de todo ella es astuta-dijo sonriendo, lo cual hizo ruborizar al joven.-Bueno lo importante ahora es salir de este lugar y encontrar a los demás ¿No cree?- dijo levantándose examinando el lugar para luego dirigir su mirada hacia él.

-Claro pero ya eh intentado de todo.

-¿Eso incluye su magia?- el solo atino a negar con la cabeza, a lo cual solo pudo suspirar.-Ya veo pero, ¿No cree que ya es hora de utilizarla?

-No creo que sea lo correcto, recuerda que solo quedan diez de nosotros, y nos están buscando para eliminarnos, como lo están intentando ese par.- dijo clavando su mirada con la de la chica.

-Lo sé, pero escondiéndonos no cambiaremos nada ¿O usted lo cree así?- dijo mirándolo intensamente, el cual solo se encontraba reflexionando.

-Yoko comprende no quiero ponernos en peligro, no quiero que te pase nada.- ella solo asintió con un poco de decepción.

**En el gremio:**

Megane llegó al gremio abriendo violentamente las puertas llamando la atención de todos y más la de Natsu que al instante vio a Lucy inconsciente.

-¡Lucy!- grito el joven peli-rosa corriendo hacia ella- ¡¿Megane que paso?!- grito exaltado, ocasionando que al minino le salieran algunas lagrimitas- ¡¿Dónde está Yoko!?- Megane solo apretó sus ojos con fuerza.-¡Contesta!- eso ocasionó que el minino rompiera en llanto, mientras tanto Levy y Wendy ya estaban llevando a Lucy a la enfermería.

-Llega-garon Ya-yami y Hikari-ri de-después durmi-mieron a Lu-lucy y s-se lleva-varon a Yo-yoko- decía entrecortadamente.

-¡Tengo que ir por Yoko!- gritó el dragón slayer que estaba a punto de salir, se paró en seco y gritó- ¡Levy cuida bien de Lucy!- solo recibió un "¡Hi!" de la maga de escritura sólida.

-¡Oe cabeza de flama espéranos!- dijo Gray que era seguido por Erza, Wendy, Happy y Megane.

-¡Las matare si lastimaron a Yoko-chan!- gritaba furioso el peli-rosa, y todos los demás estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea.

**Con Yoko y Yuuto:**

La puerta se abrió de repente violentamente y de ella entró Hikari y Yami.

-Ah ya despertaste ¿eee?-dijo la peli-ceniza.-Vaya que eres persistente, a lo cual Yoko frunció su ceño mostrando sus colmillos a modo de desagrado, sacando un pequeño gruñido, a lo cual Yuuto se paró y se posicione frente a ella.

-¡No la toquen!

-Buu que aburrido, eso no es justo, yo me quería divertir con ella- dijo la oji-azul.-Bien entonces tú serás mi entretenimiento, jeje- decía siniestramente, mientras se acercaba para propiciarle un buen golpe, cuando Yoko ve que el joven no va a hacer nada al respecto se interpone deteniéndolo con una patada. –U así que la bebé al fin decidió pelear, Jajaja será interesante- dijo aventándole una red que la electrifico al instante, haciendo que la joven gritara, Yuuto iba a interferir pero Yami le aventó dos shurikens clavándolo de las mangas en la pared.

-Disfruta del espectáculo idiota- dijo con una sonrisa cínica, en eso Hikari patea a la peli-castaña, seguida ella misma le quita la red de encima sonriendo, a lo cual Yuuto sospechó.

-Disculpa, no sé qué me paso- dijo tendiéndole una mano, Yoko la aceptó sonriente, al momento de levantarse le dio una patada que la estrelló en la pared.

-¡Yoko!-gritaba desesperado el muchacho- ¡Déjala maldita, Yoko!- la oji-azul disfrutaba de la masacre ya que no hacía nada en su defensa más que correr y tratar de dar golpes, mientras la peli-negra se encontraba apoyada en la pared con los brazos cruzados, sus ojos cerrados y sonriendo, cuando el joven razonó se dio cuenta que si seguía así podría morir o sufrir graves problemas, así que tomó aire y luego gritó-¡Yoko usa tu magia!- esta solo dirigió su mirada hacia él confusa y el asintió serio, luego una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios y dirigió de nuevo su mirada hacia ese par formando una sonrisa de lado a la vez que sus pupilas se reducían.

-Desearan jamás habernos hecho algo, ¿No es verdad Yuuto-san?-comentó al joven que ahora estaba posicionado a un costado de la chica castaña, el solo sonrió.

-Así es.

**Continuará…**

**Jejeje sé que está largo pero intentaré hacerlos así de ahora en adelante, no lo se me gustan que sean largos, ya saben más emoción y entretenimiento, jeje, bueno espero les haya gustado, y gracias por leer ¿No es así Megane?**

**-¡Aye!- Jejeje ya lo escucharon, hasta el próximo capítulo, ¡sayonara minna!**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Konichiwa minna! Aquí estoy de nuevo con ustedes con el sexto capítulo, trompetas por favor *Tutururutututururutu* (Mmm ok no tengo suficiente para efectos especiales) °/° gomenasai, ahora a leer.**

**Capítulo 6: ¡Un lazo de rubios!**

Natsu y sus nakamas seguían corriendo sin rumbo fijo, el peli-rosa trataba desesperadamente de captar su aroma, pero era inútil, mientras los demás trataban de buscarla con la vista, todos iban muy concentrados que dejaron atrás a los exceeds que se encontraban exhaustos y más el de anteojos rojos, que no había descansado después de ver como se llevaban a su nakama, a la que debía de proteger, además de cargar a la maga estelar hasta el gremio, gastando una parte de su poder mágico, y no olvidemos el llanto que provocó Natsu. Ambos se encontraban respirando agitadamente cuando escucharon un ruido de alguna rama rompiéndose, alarmándolos enseguida, Megane y Happy se acercaron sigilosamente al lugar de donde provenía el ruido, entre unos arbustos divisaron a una gatita rosa pastel, con unos ojos zafiro, su nariz de un tono de rosa más fuerte, que traía puesto un vestido morado con mangas, dos bolsitas una a cada costado, sencillo**, (así como este .es/prensa/noticias/200708/03/fotos/077D5UL-SOC-P2 _ )** además de un moño morado con un cascabel en medio en su oreja izquierda, quien comenzó examinando a Happy con sus enormes orbes zafiro, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia Megane abrió sus ojos como platos, para después sonreír.

-¿Megane-san eres tú?- dijo la adorable gatita.

-¡Hi! ¿Suzu?- ella solo atinó a asentir alegre, ambos corrieron juntando sus patitas haciendo movimientos y poses raras riendo, mientras Happy tenía una cara de ¡¿WTF!?- ¡Que alegría verte de nuevo!- decía el minino- O por cierto te presento a Happy, es un amigo que me ayudó en algunas cosas.

-Oh un placer Happy-san- el minino azul solo sonrió diciendo su típico ¡Aye!- Por cierto Megane-san ¿Dónde está Yoko-san?

-N-no lo s-se- dijo triste- ¿Y Yuuto?

-Tampoco tengo la más mínima idea de donde está, nos ordenó a que nos fuéramos a un lugar seguro, después aparecieron Hikari y Yami llevándose a Yuuto-san por la fuerza, también estaban Ine y Riki.- decía con miedo en su voz.

-¿Nos?- preguntó Megane, ella asintió.

-Fuu, Fudo, Shise, Shiro y yo.

-¿Acaso alguien dijo mi nombre?- dijo apareciendo de la nada Ine, la gata de ojos ambarinos, Suzu tembló del miedo-Jajaja, miren nada más si son el curioso par, el nerd y la miedosa.- Ambos mininos bajaron su mirada tristes, mientras Happy solo arrugó su entrecejo.

-¡No porque tenga lentes es nerd, y ella no es una miedosa! ¡Gata arrogante!- gritó a todo pulmón cabreado, ambos mininos abrieron sus ojos de par en par, nadie había enfrentado así a la temible Ine; la cual solo levantó una ceja.

-Uy al parecer al fin hay un gatito valiente por aquí- Happy seguía con su mirada clavada a las orbes ambarinas.

-¡Oye Ine, Hikari y Yami necesitan de ese par!- dijo un gato negro apuntando a Megane y Suzu- Y tráete a ese también.

-Será un placer- dijo haciendo lo mismo que hizo con Lucy y Yoko, dejándolos inconscientes, Ine llevaba a Happy quien lo encontró interesante, por su parte Riki llevaba a el par.

**En un sótano:**

Yoko y Yuuto estaban a punto de golpearlas cuando, el par de gatos malvados tiran enfrente de ellos a los tres exceeds inconscientes, ambos jóvenes abrieron sus ojos de par en par y se detuvieron abruptamente, observando preocupados a sus mininos, en el caso de Yoko a el exceed azulado y el de anteojos rojos.

-¡Megane, Happy!/ ¡Suzu!- gritaron al unísono haciendo que el trío abriera sus ojos lentamente, al momento de observar a la oji-azul y a la oji-roja se levantaron de golpe asustados queriendo correr hacia donde se encontraban sus nakamas, pero la peli-ceniza pisó las colas de Megane y Suzu, mientras la peli-negra pisaba la de Happy, ambas sonriendo malévolamente, los tres mininos lloraban a cantaros por el miedo.

-¡Déjenlos brujas!- gritó el joven- ¿¡No ven que les hacen daño?!- dijo fulminándolas con la mirada, estas ensancharon más sus sonrisas.

-¿Y qué? Eso es lo divertido- dijo la peli-negra agarrando a Happy por su mochila, quien se encontraba retorciéndose y pataleando tratando de librarse del agarre, cabe mencionar que Happy estaba más que aterrado.

-¡Déjalo, le haces daño!- dijo Yoko- ¡Happy-san resista!- pero Happy cayó inconsciente del cansancio por todas las lágrimas derramadas.

-Buuu aburrido, que gato tan tonto y débil- dijo lanzando al minino azulado bruscamente, a lo cual Yoko corrió y saltó para atraparlo, ya en sus brazos lo acarició dulcemente susurrándole palabras dulces y positivas. Aprovechando la situación Hikari tomó al minino de anteojos por la cola, quien al instante hizo lo mismo que Happy, comenzó a patalear y a retorcerse.

-¡Yoko-chan!- decía asustado estirando sus patitas en la dirección de la chica, tratando de alcanzarla inútilmente, la chica al ver a su compañero sufrir comenzó a derramar lágrimas de coraje, ¡¿Cómo se atrevían a hacer algo así?!, después un aturdido gato azulado abrió sus ojos, Yoko le acarició la cabeza dulcemente para luego posicionarlo en el suelo, salió disparada hacia Hikari; la cual al ver la reacción de la otra rápidamente posicionó su mano libre en la oreja del minino jalándola fuertemente.-¡Itai! ¡Yoko-chan itai! ¡Itai!- decía con su voz quebrada y una mueca de dolor en su rostro, Yoko respiró hondo y lentamente, todos se quedaron observando cada movimiento de la chica, que enseguida soltó el aire, salió disparada evitando cualquier tipo de obstáculo dándole a la oji-azul una patada certera en su estómago mandándola a unos metros rompiendo la pared, la peli-castaña atrapó al minino quien la abrazó temblando débilmente y Suzu salió corriendo hacia Yuuto, el cual se bajó a la altura de la oji-zafiro abrazándose cariñosamente. Hikari se levantó molesta de aquella "estúpida niña".

-Ya me hartaste- susurró la peli-ceniza- ¡Rugido del dragón de la luz!- y un gran remolino blanco se dirigió hacia Yoko quien hizo unos suaves movimientos con sus manos desapareciendo todo rastro del remolino, sorprendiendo un poco a ambas magas, Yuuto corrió hacia donde se encontraba Yoko, ambos se sonrieron para que después ambos se encontraran con sus espaldas recargadas mutuamente, la chica peli-negra ya no tenía ni una pizca de paciencia a lo cual sonrió arrogante, y miró cómplice a su compañera.

-¡Rugido del dragón de la luz!/ ¡Rugido del dragón de la sombra!- gritaron al unísono, seguras de sí mismas , arrogantes y vanidosas sonrieron, mientras Yuuto y Yoko hacían exactamente los mismos movimientos pero paralelamente, devolviendo el ataque hacia las dragones slayers dejándolas fuera de combate, Happy observaba atónito la escena, mientras Suzu y Megane chocaban sus patitas alegremente en forma de celebración, mientras los jóvenes se dirigieron sonrisas y chocaron sus manos en forma de victoria, al instante llegó el equipo de Natsu.

-¡Yoko-chan!- gritó el joven peli-rosa corriendo hacia ella- ¿Estas bien? ¿Te pasó algo?- ella solo negó con una sonrisa.

-¿Y tú quién eres niñato?- preguntó el alquimista de hielo observándolo fijamente, el solo atinó a adoptar el mismo humor de Gray cruzó sus brazos e hizo la cara hacia un lado chasqueando la lengua en modo de desinterés.- ¡Oe!- el joven solo lo miro de soslayo. Después el peli-rosa dirigió su atención al joven tomándolo del cuello y levantándolo sobre su cabeza, enseñando los colmillos con su nariz levemente arrugada.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Yoko-chan?- preguntó gruñendo, a lo cual el otro quedó callado-¡Contesta! ¿La heriste o…?- gruñó de nuevo- Te juro que si la tocaste te mato- susurró, lo que hizo sonrojar a ambos, la de cabellera escarlata se dio cuenta de que Yoko no estaba mal, bueno solo tenía la ropa sucia y estaba despeinada, pero ella no tenía rastro de temerle al sujeto, además cuando los encontraron ella notó que se encontraban alegres, iba a reclamar pero el joven le ganó.

-¡Yo jamás la lastimaría, y menos me aprovecharía de ella!- dijo aún con su rubor en las mejillas, mientras que Suzu que hace momentos se encontraba con Megane estaba jalando la pierna de Salamander con intención de ayudar a Yuuto.

-¿Yoko-chan, le hizo algo?- preguntó la pequeña Wendy, la peli-castaña solo negó.- Natsu-san el joven dice la verdad- Los músculos de Natsu se relajaron y bajó a Yuuto.

-Aún tengo mis dudas- dijo Salamander sin soltarlo del cuello, Yoko salió corriendo y se puso frente a Yuuto, clavando su mirada tímida con la furiosa de Salamander, que al ver a su hermanita se suavizó, mientras todos observaban la escena.

-Natsu-nii el n-no es ma-malo, e-él es m-mi mejor ami-migo- dijo un poco intimidada, Yuuto abrió sus ojos enormemente _"¿Natsu-nii?, ¿Tiene un hermano?, pero entonces reveló quién era sin mi consentimiento"___Suzu se escondió detrás de Yoko abrazando su pierna derecha, dando entender a los presentes que la minina confiaba profundamente en ella, Natsu soltó al joven.

-Bueno ¿y por qué no comenzaste por ahí?- decía alegre- Hola mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel- dijo tendiéndole una mano, la cual el joven la estrechó "_Si es hermano de Yoko estoy seguro que es una buena persona, aunque ellos no lo sé"_- Perdón por lo anterior, es solo que soy un poco sobreprotector- dijo haciendo mímicas por cada palabra que decía, el joven sonrió abiertamente, lo cual dejó a todos atónitos, ya que creyeron reconocer esa sonrisa.

-¿Yoko podemos hablar?- esta solo volteó y asintió sonriendo alegremente.

-Natsu-nii en un momento los alcanzamos en Fairy Tail ¿Están de acuerdo?- Todos la miraron alegres gritando un animado ¡Hi!, Happy corrió hacia Yoko dándole ligeros toquecitos en la pantorrilla, a lo cual la joven se agachó a su misma altura, lo que dejó a la vista su marca roja del gremio que Yuuto alcanzó a divisar.

-Arigato Yoko- dijo el minino, esta solo le acarició la cabeza con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, que Happy le devolvió, partiendo vuelo en dirección a los magos del gremio más poderoso de Fiore- ¡Natsu espérame!- gritaba desesperado. Claro que los magos en vez de dirigirse al gremio fueron directo a unos arbustos a un metro de distancia aproximadamente para "vigilar que nadie escuchara su importante platica" **(N/A: Nótese el sarcasmo)**, mientras los dos mininos conversaban y reían plácidamente.

-Yoko primero que nada, ¿En qué estabas pensando?- la joven solo se limitó a bajar la cabeza- Te advertí que no podíamos revelar nuestros nombres, historias ni magias- _**"¿!Magias!?"**_ pensaban los metiches.- Además tampoco debíamos unirnos a un gremio, ni mucho menos encariñarnos con personas que no conocemos, recuerda que nos están buscando para asesinarnos, o bien para quitarnos todo nuestro poder mágico, Hikari y Yami son un claro ejemplo, gracias a kami-sama pude asegurarme de que los pequeños salieran de está y ahora no tengo la más mínima idea de su paradero- ahora todos los metiches estaban con cara de ¡WTF! _**"!Asesinarlos¡, ¿Quién demonios son ellos en realidad?"**_ se preguntaba Titania muy atenta. El joven vio que el cuerpo de su mejor amiga temblaba levemente y le levantó la cara tomándola de su mentón, lo cual dejó a la vista a la joven con sus preciosos ojos chocolates cristalinos, sus mejillas sonrojadas levemente y con su labio inferior temblando, _**"¿Quién se cree para mandarla de ese modo y además hacerla llorar? ¡Lo mato!" **_pensó el joven peli-rosa que ya se dirigía hacia ellos, a lo cual Gray, Wendy y Happy sujetaron al peli-rosa haciendo que volviera a su lugar, mientras lo tranquilizaban.

-Shhh no llores, no fue mi intención, discúlpame- dijo limpiando delicadamente sus lágrimas para luego abrazarla dulcemente, lo que hizo que Yoko, Wendy y Erza se sonrojaran notablemente, mientras que Gray y Natsu estaban hechos una furia, ya que Gray le había tomado un gran cariño a la joven Dragneel, y pues Natsu era el típico hermano sobreprotector, por su parte Happy susurró su típico y burlesco:

-Se gusssstan- con sus patitas en la boca, con unas rayitas rosas en sus mejillas, el cual recibió una mirada fulminante de parte de los mejores amigos-rivales, callando al instante al minino.

-Gomenasai Yuuto-san, es solo que ellos no harían eso jamás, son buenas personas, aunque no las conozca del todo yo confío en ellos, como mi onii-chan, es muy alegre, sobreprotector y se ve que es muy fuerte- Natsu sonrió orgulloso- Mientras Gray-san es muy interesante, divertido, agradable y un mago poderoso- Natsu miró a Gray quien ahora era el que sonreía orgullosamente- Lucy-san es la persona más dulce, cariñosa y atenta que he conocido, o y también está Wendy-chan se nota que es una persona muy optimista y tierna- Wendy se sonrojó levemente por los halagos- ¿Y cómo olvidar a Erza-san? La maga más poderosa, valiente, fuerte pero a la vez dulce y tierna, ella es la reina de las hadas- Titania estaba tan emocionada que abrazaba muy fuerte a Happy, que su tono de piel azul pasaba a uno morado- Y Happy-san es muy simpático, además de tener un fiero carácter. Yuuto solo sonrió abiertamente, sacando un pequeño sonrojo en Yoko.

-Bien entonces por todo lo que me dices son de fiar, así que vamos- dijo separándose y tendiéndole la mano, ella solo ladeó la cabeza confusa- ¿No creerás que te voy a dejar sola, cierto?- ella solo sonrió y la tomó alegre.

-¿Escuchaste eso Suzu?- preguntó el minino emocionado.

-¡Hi!- ambos partieron vuelo aterrizando en la cabeza de su respectivo dueño, mientras los magos de Fairy Tail corrían a toda velocidad rumbo al gremio, al llegar estaban jadeando descontroladamente, nuestra rubia favorita se levantó de su asiento junto a Levy y los observó.

-¿Dónde está Yoko-chan?-preguntó preocupada, Natsu trató de formular algo pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de las puertas abriéndose dejando a la vista a una joven sonriente de unos cabellos castaños con una blusa blanca ajustada, su minifalda de olanes roja con círculos blancos y unos zapatos de piso blancos con rayas rojas y un moño rojo en el centro, que traía un poco despeinadas sus coletas tomada de la mano de un joven de cabellera rubia, unos ojos azul cielo, caucásico, un poco más alto que ella, con una camisa azul cielo, unos jeans obscuros, unos tenis azules con blanco y una franela azul cielo amarrada a su cabeza, contrastando a la perfección con su cabello **(N/A: Como la que Gajeel utilizó en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, es que no recuerdo su nombre, gomenasai).** Lucy al ver al joven sintió una presión dolorosa en su pecho, la joven al divisar a la rubia soltó la mano del joven y salió corriendo hacia ella.

-¿Lucy-san se siente mejor?- ella solo asintió con una bella sonrisa- Lamento no haber podido hacer nada para ayudarla- dijo triste, la rubia sonrió enternecida y tomó el rostro de la niña entre sus manos.

-No te preocupes, no te sientas culpable ¿Si?- dijo dándole un dulce beso en su frente, a lo cual la niña sonrió mirándola directo a los ojos, cuando la maga estelar soltó el agarre la peli-castaña aprovechó para tomarla de las manos.

-¡Lucy-san quiero que conozca a mi mejor amigo!- dijo alegre la joven, a lo cual la rubia asintió, la joven le indicó al rubio que se acercara con las manos, lo cual el rubio entendió a la perfección y se acercó con sus manos en los bolsillos, cuando llegó se posicionó a un costado de Yoko.

-¡Yuuto-san le quiero presentar a Lucy Heartfilia!- el rubio abrió sus ojos de par en par, para luego darle una mirada de odio a la maga estelar, la cual al notarlo le recorrió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo- ¡Y Lucy-san él es mi amigo Yuuto..! Yuuto-san nunca me ha dicho su apellido- dijo la chica dirigiendo su mirada al chico.

-Mi nombre es Yuuto Heartfilia- dijo aún con la misma mirada de odio dirigida a Lucy, todos los del gremio ante tal aclaración posaron su atención en aquella escena.

-¿Nani? Eso es imposible, mamá murió cuando era niña- dijo seria.

-Lo sé, me lo dijeron las personas que viven cerca de ahí, ya que el viejo no me quiso decir nada, es más ni siquiera me reconoció como su hijo, no pensé que me odiara tanto.

-A ver explícamelo desde el principio- dijo la maga celestial.

-Mmm veamos te contaré como arruinaste mi vida ¿Te parece?- la rubia solo seguía con su mirada clavada en la del chico- Primero una pareja deseaba a una pequeña, tiempo después su deseo se cumplió, y el resultado fue una pequeña niña de cabellos dorados y ojos chocolates, realmente hermosa, la familia era tan feliz, hasta que el señor se entera de que su mujer estaba esperando un hijo, el señor no lo quería, y en cuanto el niño nació la mujer sufrió una terrible enfermedad que provocó su muerte, a lo cual el señor más furioso que nunca abandonó a su suerte al hijo no deseado, consintiendo y manteniendo a la perfecta y hermosa hija.- Todos quedaron bastantes sorprendidos- ¡Todo por tu culpa, tú fuiste la querida, recibiste su amor y cariño, por ti sufrí todo lo que sufrí, por ti maldita!- dijo con la voz quebrada, mientras la rubia comenzó a derramar lágrimas al sentirse culpable, a lo cual Natsu más que enojado se posicionó frente a Lucy.

-¡No te atrevas a decirle algo más! ¡O a tocarle ningún cabello!- dijo con intenciones de darle una buena paliza al joven por hacer llorar a su nakama, pero entonces Yoko imitó a su onii-chan posicionándose frente a Yuuto con sus brazos estirados.

-¡Ni usted a Yuuto-san!- dijo con el entrecejo fruncido y con una mirada furiosa llena de valor y muy severa, lo cual intimidó un poco a Natsu y a los demás, causándoles un escalofrío, incluyendo a Titania, después de esto el rubio tomó de la mano a la joven y salió corriendo de ahí, no sin antes susurrarle un "gomenasai" a Lucy y Natsu cohibida por su comportamiento. El joven corría como si no hubiera final.

-¡Yuuto-san espere, ya no puedo!- dijo la chica, el joven dejó de correr para abrazarla desesperadamente ocultando su cabeza en el hueco del hombro, la joven se dio cuenta de que su hombro comenzaba a mojarse, lo cual entendió después de ver como el cuerpo de su compañero temblaba levemente y se escuchaban unos cuantos sollozos, a lo cual solo pudo acariciarle la espalda suavemente.

-Shhh tranquilo Yuuto-san ya pasó todo, yo estoy aquí con usted- las palabras de la joven ocasionaron que el rubio la abrazara más contra si, como si en cualquier momento lo fuera a dejar.

-Onegai, no me abandones, no tú- dijo con su voz quebrada.

-Jamás lo haré, es una promesa- el joven se separó un poco y le sonrió con sus ojos cansados de tanto llorar.

-Yuuto-san-la joven dio leves toques en su regazo, verdaderamente sonrojada, invitándolo a que se recostara, el joven imitó a la chica poniendo su rosto de un color carmín aceptando la invitación. Ambos se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado a un hermoso y tranquilo bosque-¿Se encuentra mejor?- el joven solo asintió, la Dragneel acarició su cabello suavemente y comenzó a cantar una canción de cuna, al terminar ambos estaban somnolientos- Yuuto-san prométame que mañana discutirá las cosas correctamente con Lucy-san.

-Lo prometo- dijo el joven sinceramente, la joven convencida sonrió, y después de un tiempo ambos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo. Al despertarse ambos se separaron sonrojados, murmurando cosas sin sentido. Ya calmados se dirigían en silencio hacia el departamento de Lucy, al llegar tocaron suavemente la puerta, les abrió el simpático minino azul dirigiéndole una sonrisa a la castaña mientras una de total odio hacía el rubio, el felino los dejó pasar, Natsu al verlos se levantó alterado dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el oji-azul dispuesto a tomarlo del cuello, hasta que vio la mirada severa de Yoko.

-Natsu-nii, veníamos a disculparnos y arreglar las cosas ¿Si le parece?- dijo rompiendo en contacto visual con su hermano, Natsu se sorprendió de lo rápido que Yoko cambio de actitud, hace un momento tenía valentía rebosante y ahora solo timidez.

-¿Tú también?- dijo cortante al rubio.

-Hi,hi- dijo avergonzado, la mirada del dragón slayer se suavizó, se acercó a la cama de Lucy donde descansaba tranquilamente, estaba dispuesto a levantarla cuando comenzó a sufrir una pesadilla, se encontraba temblando y gritando "¡Gomenasai!" se levantó de golpe respirando agitadamente y observo que el peli-rosa la observaba preocupado, Happy se encontraba a un costado de Natsu, también preocupado, mientras Yuuto se encontraba con sus ojos muy abiertos y Yoko escondida detrás de él temerosa.

-¿Lucy estas bien?- el oji-jade fue el que habló.

-Sí, solo fue un mal sueño, es todo- después calló mirando directamente a los ojos azules. Yoko salió corriendo quedando frente a la cama de la maga estelar, pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban sobre sus ojos y se mordió el labio inferior tratando de contenerse para no llorar.

-¡Gomenasai Lucy-san!, Lamento mi comportamiento tan grosero y agresivo de ayer- dijo a la vez que inclinaba su cuerpo en modo de disculpa.

-No te preocupes, ven aquí- dijo extendiendo sus brazos invitándola a que la abrazara, la castaña levantó la cabeza y corrió a sus brazos, abrazándose tiernamente.

-En lugar de amigas parecen madre e hija- le susurró el minino a su compañero, _**"¿Lucy cómo madre?, si, sin dudas ella sería una buena madre"**_, Natsu se abrió sus ojos de par en par, **"¡Pero en qué demonios estoy pensando!"**, ahora un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-Yoko, Natsu vamos tenemos que hacer cosas- dijo el minino, mirando a los rubios, lo cual la joven entendió y se despidió de Lucy, por supuesto nuestro peli-rosa no entendió nada como siempre.

-Moooo, ¿Qué cosas Happy?- decía confundido.

-Pues cosas Natsu- dijo el gato molesto, el joven sin entender aún dirigió su mirada hacia la del minino, la cual era una terrorífica e hizo que Salamander obedeciera saliendo por la ventana, seguido por Happy, Salamander se quedó en la rama del árbol de afuera.

-¿Yoko-chan no vienes?- dijo el peli-rosa.

-¡Hi!- se dirigió corriendo hacia la ventana pero se detuvo abruptamente, yendo a donde se encontraba el rubio, abrazándolo dulcemente, la que hizo que a Natsu le dieran celos de inmediato, y ocasionando que el rubio se sonrojara.-Suerte Yuuto-san- le susurró al oído- después de esto salió por la ventana yéndose con Salamander y Happy.

**Bueno hasta aquí por el momento. Lamento la tardanza pero no tenía ni una pizca de inspiración ¬¬u, espero haya sido de su agrado y hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**-¡Syaonara minna!**

**-¡Jacobita-Kagamine fuera!:3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disculpen la demora, es solo que estaba viendo las temporadas de Zero No Tsukaima, además me enamore de Ao No Exorcist y no podía dejar de verlo, así que ¡Gomenasai!, sin más disfrútenlo:**

**Capítulo 7: Pasados dolorosos**

Los Dragneel esperaban sentados en una banca cerca del departamento de la rubia, la peli-castaña jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente, bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano peli-rosa, y un minino azul que se encontraba en el regazo de la castaña.

-Natsu-nii- llamó la niña, el joven gruñó un poco para que supiera que tenía su atención.- Disculpe mi comportamiento del día de ayer, es solo que quiero mucho a Yuuto-san y…-

-No querías que le pasara algo- completó el oji-jade sonriendo, la Dragneel lo miró sorprendida- No te preocupes no pasa nada ¿Si?- dijo ensanchando más su sonrisa mostrando su perfecta dentadura, la chica se lanzó sobre el dragón slayer abrazándolo fuertemente, mientras que Happy se aferraba a la minifalda de la chica para no caerse, Natsu correspondió al abrazo acariciando su cabellera, y en una de esas vio un mechón de cabello rosa pálido, no le dio importancia debido a que pensó que solo era su imaginación. Al darse cuenta Lucy caminaba hacia donde ellos estaban con Yuuto siguiéndola por detrás con sus brazos detrás de su nuca, Natsu se paró para ir con la rubia, mientras que Yuuto se sentaba en donde hacía unos segundos se encontraba Salamander, quien comenzó a conversar con la maga estelar un poco apartados de los demás.

-¿Yuuto-san ya todo se encuentra bien?- pregunto dulcemente, el solo asintió con la cabeza- Me alegra- dijo acariciando la cabeza de Happy, quien de nuevo se encontraba dormido plácidamente en su regazo.

-Yoko tenemos que encontrar a los demás para marcharnos- al escuchar esto a Yoko se le contrajeron las pupilas, parando de acariciar a l minino, con su mirada ensombrecida bajo su copete.

-No- dijo fría y cortantemente, el chico la miró sorprendido, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Yoko lo interrumpió- Jamás volveré a ese infierno, estoy muy feliz con Natsu-nii.

-Sé que les tomaste un cariño especial, pero debemos volver con nuestras familias, seguro nos han de extrañar, ¿Y tu madre?, seguro ella quiere verte.- _**"Si claro, para molerme a golpes, insultarme, culparme y hacerme sentir como la peor basura del mundo"**_, pensó la castaña, a la cual lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos, ante esto el rubio la miró preocupado, se paró bruscamente de la banca tirando a Happy en el acto, haciendo que un golpe seco sonara llamando la atención de todos los presentes, incluidos el par que hace segundos conversaban pasivamente.

-¡Jamás vuelva a mencionarla!-gritó con la voz quebrada, corriendo en la dirección opuesta a ellos, en su carrera desenfrenada chocó con tres chicos, cayendo por el impacto, ella solo se paró y se inclinó un poco en modo de disculpa, retomando su carrera desenfrenada, los chicos se miraron y salieron corriendo tras la joven. Yoko llegó a un parque muy lejos de donde se encontraban sus amigos, se sentó en una banca escondiendo su rostro en sus piernas que tenía sujetadas contra su cuerpo, llorando a cantaros, los tres jóvenes al localizar a la peli-castaña fueron a la banca, a su lado izquierdo se sentó una chica de cabello negro, corto, copete y pequeños tirabuzones, ojos ámbar, caucásica, una gorra negra con blanco al revés **(N/A: Como la de Ash Ketchum)**, una blusa blanca, sin mangas y ajustada que le quedaba por arriba del ombligo, un pantalón negro un poco holgado, unos tenis blancos con adornos negros, y una pulsera de calaveras, mientras que a su lado derecho se encontraba otra linda joven de cabello negro azulado sujetado en una larga trenza hasta la cintura, con copete y cortos tirabuzones, ojos morados, con un traje chino **(N/A: Como el de Ranma Saotome)**, solo que este tenía unas mangas larguísimas que no dejaban ver sus manos, y frente a ella estaba parado un joven de cabello rojo, ojos verdes, caucásico, unos jeans obscuros, camiseta verde y tenis blancos.

-¿Te encuentras bien Yoko-chan?- preguntó la oji-morada, Yoko al instante reconoció la voz y levantó su cabeza, se sorprendió para después sonreírles a todos aún con lágrimas en sus mejillas.

-¡Tetsu, Yukiko, Shin!- dijo ya más emocionada, Yukiko abrió sus brazos haciendo que Yoko saltara hacía ella- ¡Yukiko-san la extrañé mucho!- la oji-morada sonrió, Yukiko mantenía a la peli-castaña en un abrazo maternal, mientras le acariciaba dulcemente la cabeza.

-¿Y a mí no me extrañaste?- le dijo la peli-negra con una sonrisa burlona, la joven asintió y se lanzó a los brazos de la antes mencionada, la peli-negra la recibió cariñosamente revolviendo juguetonamente su cabellera, mientras Yoko se limitaba a sonreír alegremente, se separó para levantarse y quedar frente al peli-rojo, pero antes de abalanzarse sobre él se detuvo, quedando todos en silencio, para después ver que ambos se encontraban haciendo cosas raras con sus cuerpos, para luego percatarse de que era un saludo especial, al terminar el peli-rojo y la peli-castaña se rieron divertidos, para luego darse un gran abrazo.

**En un lugar muy apartado:**

-¿¡Qué le hiciste a Yoko-chan?!- gritaba el dragón slayer, mientras lo mantenía sujetado firmemente del cuello.

-¡Natsu suéltalo!- gritaba la joven maga estelar, después se relajó y suspiró.-Natsu tranquilízate, ahora lo más importante es encontrar a Yoko-chan ¿Si?- el joven gruñó en respuesta soltando al chico, al ver esto la chica sonrió aliviada.

-Sí, pero no he percibido bien su olor, así que no podré…

-No te preocupes, el olor de Yoko es bastante familiar para mí- dijo el chico rubio indicándoles que lo siguieran, pero ambos estaban quietos y con los ojos abiertos como platos, el oji-azul al percatarse de eso se detuvo y se volteó hacía su dirección- ¿Hola, no me entendieron?- dijo moviendo una mano frente a sus ojos, Lucy y Natsu se voltearon a ver con movimientos robóticos y de nuevo dirigieron sus miradas hacia el joven rubio con la boca abierta, sus ojos abiertos como platos y acusándolo con un dedo, haciéndolos ver muy cómicos.

-¿S-su olor?- articulo Lucy- E-eso solo lo pueden hacer los dragones slayers, ¿Eso quiere d-decir que tú eres un dragón slayer?- ambos seguían en la misma posición, solo que Salamander balbuceaba cosas sin sentido.

-Luego les explico, lo prometo- sujetó la muñeca de su hermana y esta sujetó la del peli-rosa, siendo guiados por el olfato del joven Heartfilia.

**En un parque:**

Una niña se encontraba con tres jóvenes subiéndose a todos los juegos, cómo si en verdad tuviera unos cinco años, mientras tanto los otros tres jóvenes, que buscaban a Yoko iban llegando al lugar y una cabellera rosada corrió hacia ellos tomando a Yoko en un abrazo sobreprotector, gruñéndoles y enseñándoles los colmillos a aquel trio.

-¡¿Qué le hicieron bastardos?!- gritó el joven cabreado.

-¡Suéltala!- gruñó también la oji-ambarina corriendo hacia Salamander, pero se detuvo al ver a Yuuto entre ambos.

-Tranquila Tetsu, él no le hará daño, te lo aseguro- dijo el joven realmente feliz de encontrar a sus amigos mientras que la maga estelar y el dragón slayer se sorprendieron de que la de cabello azabache se tranquilizaba, mientras que Yoko se soltó del abrazo de Salamander posicionándose a un costado del rubio.

-Natsu ellos son Yukiko Fullbuster, Tetsu Redfox y Shin Scarlet- todos los presentes abrieron sus ojos a excepción de los tres últimos mencionados y del que estaba presentándolos en este caso Yuuto, Yoko se llenó de alegría y se dirigió hacia ellos corriendo con ojos de estrellitas, muy brillantes.

-¡Entonces usted es la hermana de Gray-san!-dijo tomando las manos entre las suyas ilusionada- Déjeme decirle que es realmente encantador- después hizo lo mismo con la oji-ambarina- Realmente no he conversado con Gajeel-san, pero sé que es muy poderoso- y para terminar jaló del brazo al peli-rojo -¡Y usted es hermano de la fantástica Erza-san, mejor conocida como "Titania la reina de las hadas", ella es simplemente asombrosa!- el peli-rojo subió a la Dragneel a sus hombros, haciendo que esta recargara su mentón en la cabeza del joven y pasara sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, abrazándolo con cariño.

-¿Yoko-chan?-preguntó Salamander.

-¡O claro, Shin-sama, Yukiko-san, Tetsu-san, él es Natsu Dragneel, mi hermano!- dijo con una enorme sonrisa, al principio todos estaban atónitos para luego estrecharle la mano en forma de saludo, a excepción de Tetsu que se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y su rostro levemente volteado hacia otro lado, mientras que el peli-rojo jugaba y reía con la castaña que se encontraba sentada en sus hombros.

- O claro soy Lucy Heartfilia, hermana de Yuuto- dijo la rubia que hasta el momento se encontraba callada, los tres jóvenes dirigieron su mirada hacia ella confundidos, para luego sonreírle -Bien porque no mejor conversamos en el gremio.

-Si Lucy-san- dijo la peli-castaña.

-¡Hi!- gritó el rubio.

-¡Claro que sí!-contestó la oji-morada.

-Como sea- fue el turno de la oji-ambarina y el oji-verde solo asintió con la cabeza, en camino al gremio todos iban metidos en sus asuntos, Lucy y Natsu conversaban animadamente, mientras Shin reía con Yoko que aún se encontraba sentada en sus hombros, Yukiko admiraba todo a su alrededor, y por último se encontraba Tetsu quien iba aún con sus brazos cruzados, al entrar todos centraron su mirada hacia ellos, Tetsu fulminó a todos con la mirada, haciendo que les recorriera un escalofrío a excepción por Titania, Yukiko les sonrió a todos y Shin solo observaba a todos.

-Ara, ara ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo la amable y dulce albina con una cálida sonrisa, cuando iban a responder Kana abrazó por el cuello a la peli-azabache y a la oji-morada, mientras que Mirajane cómplice se llevó al peli-rojo, la peli-castaña y al rubio, sentándolos a todos en sillas, rodeándolos, como cuando le hicieron preguntas a la Dragneel, de nuevo se podía apreciar a todos los miembros sentados prestándoles suma atención al grupo tan peculiar, mientras Megane, Suzu y otro exceed de color verde limón, ojos marrones, que traía un moño rojo en su cuello y una camisa negra de un esmoquin. Los tres corrían hacia sus respectivos dueños, Megane sentado en la cabeza de Yoko, Suzu sentada en el hombro del rubio y el otro minino corrió hacia Tetsu quien al verlo estiró sus brazos para subirlo y al mismo tiempo abrazarlo cariñosamente.

-Te extrañé mucho- susurró mientras su dueña solo le acariciaba la cabeza- Estaba muy preocupado- susurró de nuevo, lo que hizo sonreír de lado a esta, a los miembros del gremio que presenciaban todo por un momento vieron al mismísimo Gajeel, a lo que todos sacudieron su cabeza enérgicamente negativamente. Cuando todo se calmó Yoko pidió lo mismo que la primera vez **"Si tienen alguna pregunta levanten la mano, por favor" **y así lo hicieron sorprendiendo a sus compañeros recién llegados, el primero fue Romeo.

-¿Cuáles son sus nombres?- todos los entrevistados se miraron entre sí y le indicaron con la mirada a la más pequeña, en este caso a Yoko, se levantó y tomó aire.

-El mío ya lo saben, supongo que el de Yuuto-san también pero por si las dudas él es Yuuto Heartfilia, ella es Yukiko Fullbuster, Shin Scarlet y Tetsu Redfox, Megane, Suzu y Tate .- todos quedaron boquiabiertos, mientras que Gray y Gajeel que se encontraban tomando cerveza la escupieron totalmente, ahogándose y tosiendo violentamente, mientras que Titania que se encontraba devorando su delicioso pastel de fresa, se atragantó, enseguida se empeñaron en poner suma atención a las siguientes preguntas para ellos.

-¿Qué edad tienen?- preguntó la pequeña Wendy, esta vez fue Yuuto quien se levantó y pidió atención.

-Ella trece- señaló a Yoko- Él tiene quince- señaló al peli-rojo- Ella, ella y su servidor, tenemos catorce- señaló a la oji-morada y a la peli-negra.

-¿Trece, que no Yoko-chan tenía doce?- preguntó Mira.

-Ayer los cumplí.-dijo con una linda sonrisa.

-Ara ara, entonces ¡Felicidades Yoko-chan!- le mandó una sonrisa cálida.

-Gracias Mira-san- le contestó de la misma manera.

-Bien, por coincidencia escuché que los están buscando para asesinarlos, y que solo quedan diez de ustedes, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué son ustedes?- preguntó Erza. Todos se miraron y dudaron en contestar.

-Además ¿Cómo es que nii-chan pudo rastrear tan fácilmente a Yoko-chan por su olor?- preguntó ahora la preciosa rubia, se volvieron a mirar para que por fin la oji-ambarina se levantara, tomando una gran bancada de aire y soltándolo en un gran suspiro.

-Bueno, verán, Yuuto, Yoko y yo somos dragones slayers completos, en efecto solo quedamos diez en total, los demás han sido asesinados cruelmente o simplemente les quitaron su magia, también nos están buscando, y se supone que por eso teníamos que mantener nuestra verdadera identidad oculta, pero veo que eso ya no importa.

-¿A qué te refieres con dragones slayers completos?- preguntó el peli-rosa.

-Fácil, fuimos criados por dragones y ellos nos enseñaron su magia, como los dragón slayer de la primera generación, solo que nosotros aprendemos de todos los tipos.

-No entiendo- dijo nuestro ingenuo Salamander.

-Estúpida estufa con patas, lo que ella quiere decir es que ellos saben magia de dragón slayer de fuego, hierro, aire, agua, rayos, y muchísimos más.

-¡O ya entendí!- ambos peli-negros chasquearon la lengua en forma de desesperación volteándose hacía otra dirección con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, lo cual dejó boquiabiertos a todos los presentes.

-¿Cuál es tu historia Fullbuster?-preguntó nuestro Ice boy a la oji-morada.

_**-Flasback-**_

_Se podía observar a un pueblo siendo atacado por un gran monstruo, para ser más precisos, Deliora, bajo los escombros de una casa se encontraban una señora de tez blanca con el cabello azul y ojos morados, con un vestido blanco con una gran mancha roja, por la sangre, a su lado yacía muerto tomando su mano, un señor de tez morena, cabello negro y ojos azules, con una chaqueta negra y pantalones grises, mientras una niña de cabello negro azulado y ojos morados los veía llorando._

_-Yukiko-chan vete lejos, jamás vuelvas y no mires atrás- dijo la señora, la niña solo obedeció, caminó días y noches, cayendo inconsciente y agotada a mitad de unas vías de tren, una pareja la encontró, la cuido y la crío como su propia hija, un día decidió irse de China en busca de algo de su pasado, buscaba arduamente y sin descansar hasta que un día se repitió la historia y cayó agotada en una calle bajo el sol, cuando despertó se encontraba en una pequeña cabaña, al revisar el lugar observó a una niña que le sonrió alegremente, a un niño y dos gatos que se encontraban dormidos en el suelo y un chico recargado en la pared mirando desinteresadamente hacia otro lugar._

_¿Ya se siente mejor?- preguntó la adorable niña, ella solo asintió- Me alegra, dígame, si no es mucha molestia ¿Qué hacía desmayada en una calle y sola?- la joven le contó todo a la peli-castaña- ¿Entonces no quiere venir con nosotros?- dijo la niña_

_-¿S-segura?, ¿No mientes?-preguntó con temor._

_-¡Segura, todo es verdad!- la oji-morada sonrió- Pero- rápidamente esa sonrisa se borró temiendo lo peor- ¿Cuál es su nombre?- preguntó la niña, a lo cual solo suspiró aliviada._

_-Yukiko ¿Y el tuyo?_

_-Soy Yoko Dragneel- la otra joven le extendió la mano, esta la miró confundida, y se abalanzó sobre ella dándole un abrazo- Bienvenida Yukiko-san._

_**-Fin del flashback-**_

Contó con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, Gray solo pudo sonreír de lado a lo cual la joven se abalanzó formando un abrazo, al que el peli-negro correspondió, Mirajane los invitó a que tomaran algo en la barra, para que conversaran un poco más, mientras el interrogatorio seguía.

-¿Cuál es la tuya Redfox?- preguntó el moreno a la oji-ambarina, esta solo lo miró irritada y sonrió de lado.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Se veían a un señor adulto de tez clara de cabello castaño y ojos ámbar y a un niño de tez morena, cabellera azabache y ojos rojos, caminando en un bosque, el señor se descuidó un momento y extravió al pequeño, rápidamente corrió hacia su hogar para avisarle esto a su familia, buscaron y buscaron pero no lo encontraron, hubo una gran discusión y por fin decidieron separarse, una niña de cabellos azabache, tez clara y ojos ámbar vivía con su madre de tez clara, ojos rojos y cabello negro, pero un día la señora falleció, y la niña que ahora era una joven se fue de ahí para olvidar su pasado, se fue a Hargeon y se topó con dos maleantes._

_-Hola preciosa ¿no quieres divertirte?- esta solo los ignoro y siguió caminando- No me ignores, si no te tendremos que hacer reaccionar a las malas- solo chasqueó su lengua en forma de molestia y siguió caminando, en eso la detiene del brazo un joven gordo y feo- Vas a lamentar no habernos contestado- el mismo joven le dio una bofetada, la chica quiso regresárselo, pero el otro vándalo la sujetó impidiéndoselo, el otro sujeto la golpeó más frecuente, sin que la chica pudiera hacer algo, cuando estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento vio a cuatro jóvenes peleando contra ese par de vándalos, cuando los derrotaron un joven de cabellera roja la cargó en su espalda, caminando junto con dos niños, una joven y dos gatos. La cuidaron y ayudaron, con el tiempo les tomó cariño y decidió acompañarlos, meses después aprendió la magia de dragón slayer junto con la peli-castaña y el rubio, crío a un huevo del que salió un adorable gatito cuyo nombre era Tate, después se enteró de que su hermano se encontraba en Magnolia._

_**-Fin del flashback-**_

Dijo con una sonrisa cálida, a lo cual el peli-negro revolvió la cabellera de la oji-ambarina, yéndose a conversar a una mesa tranquila y apartada.

-¿Y cuál es la tuya Scarlet?- cuestionó la peli-roja.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Un niño escapó de la torre del paraíso y vivió ocho años en la calle, solo, en las calles de Magnolia, observando con envidia a todas las familias o personas felices, por el simple hecho de que el jamás tuvo la oportunidad de serlo, fue un día soleado cuando estaba sentado en una banca, que se encontraba debajo de un árbol, que una pequeña niña se sentó a un costado de él, mientras un niño con dos gatos jugaban alegremente, este miró a la niña con el rabillo del ojo, la niña alcanzó a notarlo y le sonrió, a lo que el joven volteó su mirada hacia su lado izquierdo. La niña comenzó a contarle muchísimas cosas, a lo cual el solo la ignoraba, pero esto se comenzó a convertir en una rutina, y por raro que pareciera el joven la escuchaba y a veces hasta hacía comentarios, hubo ocasiones en donde el niño y los mininos también participaban. La niña hizo una pregunta que no debió hacer._

_-¿Y dónde está su familia?- preguntó alegre._

_-Yo no tengo-dijo el joven con voz triste, a lo que la niña se sintió mal por haberle hecho esa pregunta, la oji-chocolate abrazó dulcemente al joven en modo de disculpa._

_-Lo lamento tanto, no quise hacerle daño- por primera vez se sintió querido, ya que también se unieron los acompañantes de la niña- ¿No quisiera venir con nosotros?- preguntó la alegre niña, el joven solo mostró una pequeña sonrisa.-¡Entonces, vamos, amm.._

_-Shin- dijo el joven amablemente._

_-O entonces ¡Vamos Shin-sama!- y así inició su travesía junto a aquellos infantes y mininos, a los dos años se enteró de que tenía una hermana._

_**-Fin del flashback-**_

Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, a Yoko le brotaban pequeñas lágrimas por todos los hermosos recuerdos que habían dicho sus amigos hasta el momento.

-¿Te parece si conversamos un poco más?- dijo Titania, el joven solo asintió con la cabeza y se fueron a otra mesa apartada.

-Última pregunta, ¿Me podrías explicar tu historia Yoko-chan?- preguntó nuestro amado peli-rosa, la joven de trenza, el peli-rojo y la oji-ambarina dirigieron su mirada preocupados sincronizada mente hacía la peli-castaña y el minino de lentes.

-S-si- dijo con tristeza en su voz, Megane se bajó de su cabeza para sentarse en su regazo para tranquilizarla, a lo que la chica rodeó sus brazos alrededor del felino.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Una familia vivía bastante unida, un día un niño de cabellera rosada y ojos jade quiso salir de misión con su padre, un señor de cabellera rosada y ojos azules, claro que su madre una señora de cabello blanco, ojos verdes y tez clara se opuso, pero el padre salió triunfando al final, después de una semana no regresaban así que la madre salió en busca del par, cuando llegaron solo eran el padre y la madre, comenzaron a discutir arduamente, hasta que el padre explotó subiendo a hacer maletas, después de esto le dijo a la niña que la quería, le dio un beso en la frente y salió por la puerta, jamás regresó._

_Después de eso la madre miraba a la infante diferente, encontró un huevo cuando salió para escapar de todos sus problemas, cuando la madre vio el huevo lo quiso romper y le prohibió conservarlo, lo llevó fuera y todos los días salía a cuidarlo, cuando nació lo metió secretamente a su habitación, dándole la mitad de su comida, una_ _noche el minino dormía con ella, la madre entro y al verlo lo agarró de la cola con la intención de tirarlo por la ventana, pero la niña de cabellera rosada, ojos zafiros y tez clara se colgó de su brazo, lo que ocasionó que le diera una bofetada, la mujer no pareció arrepentirse de haberlo hecho a sí que tiró al minino haciendo que chocara con la oji-azul cayéndose del impacto, la madre los observó con odio y comenzó a golpearlos sin piedad una y otra vez._

_-¡Todo fue tu culpa! ¡Tuya, solo tuya!- la culpaba injustamente, mientras esta lloraba abrazando al felino, para que no recibiera tanto daño. Unos días después la jaló del cabello hasta sentarla en una silla._

_-Sabes hija mía, odio el color de tu cabello, me recuerda a tu hermano, y también odio ese color de ojos, me recuerdan a los de tu padre, que horror, pero no te preocupes yo lo arreglaré- al terminar de decir esto le tiño el cabello y le colocó lentillas de color- Así está mejor, ahora si ¡Te amo mi niña!- y la abrazó eufóricamente- Además como te portaste tan bien, hoy te daré de cenar, y también a tu bola te pelos._

_-¡Gracias!- dijo alegre- ¿Y podemos comer juntos?- la señora hizo una mueca de desagrado frunciendo sus labios._

_-Claro que no querida, comerán en tu recamara, sabes que no pueden comer en la mesa._

_-Si madre, ¿Ya puedo retirarme?- esta solo asintió levemente, salió corriendo a su habitación donde se encontraba el felino, llorando a más no poder, ya no lo soportaba, así que tomó sus cosas, que no eran muchas y salió con el gato de ese horrendo lugar._

_**-Fin del flashback-**_

"_Por eso reaccionaron de ese manera en aquel desayuno" _pensaba el minino, mientras que la chica oji-chocolate y el minino lloraban sin consuelo, bajo las miradas atentas y sorprendidas de todo el gremio, unos lloraban y otros solo los miraban con pena. _"Entonces el mechón rosado que vi no fue una ilusión, y cuando la vi llorar por primera vez en aquel callejón noté un color diferente en sus ojos"_, el joven peli-rosa se levantó para dirigirse al centro del gremio, se hincó frente a la silla quedando a la altura de su rostro, le sonrió y la abrazó, ella correspondió al abrazo, todos los presentes volvieron a hacer sus cosas, para no arruinar ese momento tan único y conmovedor de los Dragneel. Después de horas todos se habían conocido mejor, acordando que Yukiko se quedaría con Juvia, Tetsu y Tate con Levy, Shin con Jellal, Yuuto y Suzu con Natsu y Yoko y Megane con Lucy.

**Casa de Lucy:**

Ambas chicas se encontraban dentro de la bañera, disfrutando de un relajante baño caliente -Yoko-chan lamento lo que has tenido que vivir- dijo la rubia, la joven solo sonrió tristemente.

-No se preocupe, ya pasaron ocho años- dijo abrazando sus rodillas y escondiendo su cara entre sus piernas, nuestra maga estelar tomo una mano de la joven entre las suyas, a lo cual la joven solo levantó un poco su cabeza para poder observarla.

-No sé cuánto dolor hayas tenido que aguantar, pero te prometo que mientras estés en Fairy Tail, mientras estés conmigo no volverás a sufrir lo mismo- dijo la joven con una sonrisa.

-¿L-lo prom-mete?- cuestionó con un poco de alegría.

-Te doy mi palabra de maga estelar- la peli-castaña sonrió alegremente, con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Gracias Lucy-san, usted es mi mejor amiga- la rubia solo sonrió ante el comentario.

**Habitación de Levy:**

La maga peli-azul se encontraba sentada sobre la cama con la cabeza de la oji-ambarina sobre su regazo, mientras cepillaba el corto cabello de esta, desde el principio se llevaron de maravilla, era más fácil entablar una conversación con ella que con el tsundere de Gajeel.

**Habitación de Juvia:**

-¡Juvia no puede creer que la hermana de Gray-sama vaya a dormir en su misma habitación!- decía emocionada nuestra maga de agua favorita, lo que sacó una sonrisa por parte de la joven oji-morada.

-Juvia-san podría por favor calmarse- le pidió la joven divertida.

-O si claro, Juvia lo siente, no sabe lo que le sucedió- dijo arrepentida.

-No se preocupe Juvia-san, ¿sabe?, usted es muy bonita y amable- la peli-azul se sonrojó por el cumplido- ¿No se lo ha dicho mi hermano?- ella solo negó con la cabeza un poco deprimida- ¡Entonces tenemos que hacer que se dé cuenta!

-¿A qué se refiere Yukiko-chan?- cuestionó confundida.

-¡No se preocupe Juvia-san yo la ayudaré con mi hermano!- dijo alegre y decidida, la maga de agua se emocionó tanto que abrazó eufóricamente a la joven Fullbuster. Juvia se dio cuenta de que Yukiko era diferente a Gray, ella no era fría ni cortante, al contrario, era cálida y expresiva.

**Casa de Jellal:**

Tanto el peli-azul como el peli-rojo se miraban sin decir nada, y es que Jellal ya había intentado entablar una conversación, pero el joven era demasiado cortante y directo, sin más ambos decidieron ir a dormirse, Jellal insistió en que Shin se quedara en la cama pero no logró convencerlo, por lo que el peli-azul durmió en su cama y el peli-rojo en el sillón.

**Casa de Natsu:**

Un gato azul dormía plácidamente sobre él estómago del joven peli-rosa sobre su hamaca y en el sofá una gata rosa también dormía plácidamente en los brazos de un joven rubio, pero Salamander y Yuuto estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos.

**En las calles de Magnolia:**

Dos niños iban tomados de la mano, con dos felinos siguiéndolos.

-Neee nii-san ¿Crees que Yoko-chan este por aquí?- preguntó la niña.

-No lo sé nee-chan.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo, gracias por leer, espero haya sido de su agrado, si sé que en la descripción dice que solo eran dos jóvenes y dos gatos, pero bueno, no tenía planeado poner a tantos personajes, hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**-¡Los quiero!- Se despide Jacobita Kagamine.**

**PD: En el próximo capítulo habrá NALU, GALE, GRUVIA, JERZA y a lo mejor un poco de ROWEN.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno que alegría volver por aquí con mi octavo capítulo, etto, disculpen por la demora es solo que comencé a ver Kuroshitsuji y vi todo Soul Eater y además mi amiguita inspiración no llegaba (-.-u) agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón a Fran-neko-nee, su review de verdad me motivó, ¡te quiero!, y bueno pues sin más que decir a leer:**

**Capítulo 8: Pequeños problemas**

Ya en nuestro gremio favorito se encontraban casi todos los miembros haciendo lo que mejor saben hacer, destrozos y escándalo, con sus peleas rutinarias. Al abrirse las puertas del gremio, dejaron a la vista a nuestra preciosa rubia, a una joven de cabellera rosa pálida, ojos zafiro y caucásica, con un hermoso vestido azul cielo con volados de un azul más fuerte, que daba la impresión de que el vestido era una cascada, ajustado desde el pecho hasta la cintura, unos zapatos de piso azul cielo, tenía sujetado con un listón azul su cabello en una coleta, con sus tirabuzones bien acomodados, al igual que su copete y un poco de lipgloss, todos dejaron de pelear para ver a la nueva y hermosa joven, mientras que la peli-rosa y la rubia se sentaron en la barra.

-Lucy ¿Dónde está Yoko-chan?, ¡No me digas que la perdiste!- dijo con preocupación en su voz nuestro querido Salamander, la rubia solo río bajito. - ¡Contéstame Luce!

-Aquí estoy Natsu-nii- dijo la oji-zafiro algo tímida, el joven se sorprendió, pero recordó que había dicho que era peli-rosa y oji-zafiro, y le sonrió.

-¡Yoko-chan!- le gritó la de trenza desde una mesa, en donde se encontraban ahora los nuevos miembros de Fairy Tail.

-Con sus permisos- dijo inclinando un poco la cabeza en forma de respeto hacia el par, corriendo hacia la mesa, se sentó y todos sus amigos la miraban atónitos, y el joven rubio con un sonrojo muy visible, por lo que bajó la cabeza, lo cual Yukiko notó y sonrió maliciosamente. Conversaron de cosas triviales hasta que la oji-morada sacó el tema que todos querían escuchar.

-Bien chicos he notado y sé que ustedes también han notado que hay más de unos tontos enamorados, un claro ejemplo es nii-san y Juvia-san.

-No olvidemos a Gajeel y Levy- dijo la oji-ambarina.

-Y Jellal y Erza- dijo el peli-rojo.

-Y Lucy-san/ y Natsu- dijeron al mismo tiempo la Dragneel y el Heartfilia, todos los miraron y rieron un poco por lo bajo.

-Bien entonces tenemos que hacer que las parejitas se junten, tenemos que ayudarlos, ¿Quién está conmigo?- dijo la oji-morada, todos se miraron mutuamente y sonrieron.

-Cuente conmigo- dijo la peli-rosa.

-¡Si/Gi-hi podría ser divertido/Mhj!- dijeron todos.

-Bien tenemos que hacer lo siguiente- y comenzaron a susurrar planes y estrategias.

Después de horas decidieron varias estrategias, bastantes ingeniosas para ellos, Yoko y Yuuto salieron juntos del gremio, y cuando Shin y Tetsu se disponían a salir también Yukiko los agarró de sus ropas.

-Chicos también tenemos que unir a ese par- la peli-negra y el peli-rojo se miraron y luego miraron a la de ropas chinas, pensaron un momento y después asintieron enérgicamente- Sabía que contaría con ustedes, jejeje ahora manos a la obra, vamos a seguirlos.

-¡Hi!-gritaron ambos.

**Con Yuuto y Yoko:**

Ambos iban caminando tomados de la mano, como comúnmente lo hacían, para ellos no era raro, más bien era una costumbre, les gustaba dar paseos juntos desde pequeños.

-Yuuto-san vamos a sentarnos ahí- dijo señalando un árbol alto, mirándolo alegremente.

-No lo sé, se ve peligroso- dijo inseguro.

-Por favor- dijo con cara de cachorrito.

-D-de acuerd-do- aceptó sonrojado, ya arriba conversaban y admiraban la vista.

-Nee Yuuto-san, si no le interesa, ¿Cómo se arreglaron las cosas entre Lucy-san y usted?- cuestionó curiosa, sin dejarlo de mirar, el joven dirigió su mirada hacia la de ella, ocasionando un sonrojo en ambos, el joven Heartfilia giró bruscamente su cabeza hacia el lado contrario.

-B-bueno, si insistes t-te lo diré.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Después de que los Dragneel y Happy salieran por la ventana ambos rubios se miraban sin decir nada._

_-Y-yo lo lament-to- rompió el hielo el rubio, Lucy lo miró sorprendida- Lamento las cosas que dije ayer, fue solo rabia acumulada, no te quería lastimar- siguió el joven con su voz quebrada, al no recibir respuesta levantó un poco la mirada y vio algo que le partió el corazón, hizo llorar a su hermana- N-no llores, sé que soy un estúpido, idiota, tonto…- pero se calló al instante al ser abrazado por Lucy._

_-Nunca te vuelvas a insultar a ti mismo- dijo con su voz quebrada, Yuuto por su parte se sorprendió ante la calidez que emanaba su hermana y por la increíble amabilidad con la que lo trataba.-Escucha, no me interesa si tu no me quieres, si te repugno o me odias, pero te aseguro una cosa, yo jamás supe hasta el momento que tenía un adorable hermanito- el joven al escuchar esto abrió sus ojos como platos, que por cierto también se le llenaron de lágrimas._

_-¿Tu n-no sabías?- preguntó con la voz quebrada._

_-No, pero me alegra saber que lo tengo- Se separó un poco y le sonrió, el joven lloró sin consuelo y se abrazó de nuevo a la rubia con desesperación, Lucy sólo sonrió entendiendo que ahora todo estaba bien y se sentó a un lado de su cama y apoyando la espalda en esta, con su hermanito aun colgado a ella, cuando se calmaron, ambos salieron de lo más normal pero muy alegres._

_**-Fin de flashback-**_

-Yuuto-san usted es realmente adorable- dijo la peli-rosa abrazando al rubio.

-¡Waaa! Yo-Yoko amm, yo, etto, t-tu e-estas m-muy c-cerca- decía el rubio inentendible para la joven.

-¿Disculpe, lo podría repetir, por favor?- dijo levantando su rostro quedando cara a cara, y al levantarla también se apretó un poco más al joven, el rubio al sentir los atributos de la joven en su brazo se sonrojó furiosamente, desmayándose, mientras de su boca salía un tipo de fantasma. Yoko se asustó y zarandeó un poco al joven, los tres jóvenes que venían siguiendo a los tortolitos se encontraban en el árbol de atrás, cubiertos por ramas, la peli-negra fastidiada le lanzó una piedra al joven rubio, haciendo que este cayera y se llevara con él a la peli-rosa.

-Ups, creo que me pasé- dijo la oji-ambarina, mientras que el trío entraba en pánico, un cuerdo Yuuto y Yoko esperaron el impacto, pero este nunca llegó, ambos abrieron sus ojos, observando que estaban flotando sobre el suelo, después ambos pisaron tierra firme observando que dos pequeñas siluetas de animales salieron corriendo escondiéndose detrás de unos arbustos, solo pudieron divisar dos pares de ojos anaranjados, que luego desaparecieron, ambos jóvenes se miraban extrañados y confundidos, mientras que el trío de metiches suspiraban de alivio al saber que nada malo les había ocurrido.

-¿Yuuto-san no cree que eso ojos anaranjados resultan familiares?

-Tienes razón Yoko, vamos a buscarlos- esta solo asintió y lo siguió.

**En las calles de Magnolia:**

Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Happy, Wendy y Charle se encontraban caminando y conversando tranquilamente. Mientras sobre un árbol se encontraban observándolos dos pequeños animales parecidos a unos lobos, que tenían el pelaje color azul cielo, las puntas de las orejas, la punta de la cola, las patas y del pecho hasta la barriga eran de un azul marino, mientras los ojos se encontraban delineados de un color negro, resaltando sus enormes ojos anaranjados, uno tenía una marca blanca de luna en su sien izquierda y el otro una marca blanca de un sol en la sien derecha, tenían leves detalles blancos en el rostro y en él hocico, con garras muy largas y filosas.

-Mira, nee-chan cada uno tiene dinero y comida.

-Entonces hay que hacerlo- uno de ellos se colocó enfrente del grupo para distraerlos, mientras el otro robaba el dinero y uno que otro bocadillo, después de burlarlos ambos regresaron al árbol donde comenzaron a devorar los bocadillos. Por otro lado Erza vio un delicioso pastel de fresas a través de un mostrador, enseguida buscó su dinero, pero no tenía ni un quinto, Lucy al verla se ofreció a pagárselo, pero ella tampoco tenía nada, todos comenzaron a registrar su equipaje y cayeron en cuenta de que les faltaba su valioso dinero y los suculentos bocadillos.

-¡MALDITO LOBO, NOS ESTAFÓ!- gritó el peli-rosa, mientras todos hacían una rabieta.

-¡VAMOS POR EL!- ordenó Titania, a lo cual todos la siguieron y cuando los encontraron los rodearon en menos de un segundo, demasiado molestos.

-De esta no salimos vivos nii-san- dijo el lobo con la marca de luna, a lo que muchos rayos cayeron alrededor de ellos, como una advertencia de no tocar al par de lobos, pero la peli-roja se puso su armadura de la emperatriz del rayo/relámpago, haciendo verlos inútiles, Gray y Natsu golpearon el árbol y ambos lobos cayeron muy duro, todos se prepararon para atacarlos, pero una voz salvó a ambos felinos de una muerte segura.

-¡DETENGANSE POR FAVOR!- gritó desesperada la peli-rosa, todos se detuvieron y dirigieron su mirada hacía el joven Heartfilia y la joven Dragneel, ambos llegaron y se posicionaron frente a los felinos protegiéndolos.

-Pero es que nos estafaron- dijo Gray cortante, la peli-rosa se giró y se sentó en el suelo quedando cara a cara con ambos felinos.

-Fuu-chan, Fudo-kun pidan disculpas por favor- el Team Natsu se quedó con cara de ¡WTF!

-¡Puedes entenderles!- gritaron todos al unísono, ella giró sobre sí misma, dándoles una tímida sonrisa.

-S-si ¿Ustedes no?- todos negaron frenéticamente con la cabeza, mientras que unos aturdidos lobos olfateaban a la peli-rosa y al rubio, ambos movieron sus colas de la alegría.

-¡Yoko-san y Yuuto-san!- ambos lobos se lanzaron hacia ellos.

-¡Oh no, se los van a comer!- dijo Happy horrorizado, todos estaban dispuestos a atacar, ambos felinos se pusieron frente al rubio y a la peli-rosa, enseñándoles los colmillos, gruñendo.

-¡BASTA!- gritó el rubio, todos pararon en seco- Fuu y Fudo dejen de jugar, devuélvanles sus cosas, discúlpense y tu Kaminari también- De un árbol salía una joven de cabellera rubia sujetada en una coleta alta, con mechones rebeldes que enmarcaban su rostro, caucásica, de ojos azul marino, que vestía un pantalón ajustado amarillo metálico, un top con tirantes gruesos negro, con una estampa de un rayo amarillo metálico, botines negros, pulseras de colores metálicos, aretes de rayos y unos audífonos de varias púas pequeñas descansando en su cuello. La joven caminó hasta colocarse en un árbol detrás de ellos.

Después todos dirigieron su mirada hacia los lobos y los otros dos jóvenes.

-¡Háganme caso!- les gritó, los lobos le sacaron la lengua y se posicionaron detrás de la joven.

-Por favor, ¿Podrían hacer lo que dijo Yuuto-san?- ambos felinos asintieron, mientras que al rubio le daba un tic en la ceja izquierda, un humo azul cubrió a los lobos, y cuando se desvaneció se podían observar a dos infantes de no más de diez años, ambos tenían el cabello de un precioso azul cielo, eran caucásicos, tenían grandes ojos naranjas, la niña llevaba el pelo sujetado en una pequeña coleta , una blusa tinta, pantalón negro y tenis negros ,mientras el niño tenía el cabello corto, llevaba un pantalón negro, una camisa tinta, y unos tenis negros, ambos eran idénticos, parecían un reflejo, además ambos tenían sus manos entrelazadas.

-S-se multiplicaron- dijo el gato alado.

-No, somos gemelos- respondieron ambos al unísono- Los gemelos Marvel.

-¿M-Marvel?- cuestionó la pequeña Wendy, ambos niños asintieron alegres y corrieron alegremente hacía la peli-rosa y el rubio.

-Yoko-san ¿Quiénes son ellos?- dijo la pequeña niña en los brazos de la joven.

-Pues verás, ella es Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvel, Happy y Charle- ambos gemelos se miraron, saltaron de los brazos de los jóvenes y corrieron hacia la oji-chocolate olfateándola, ambos niños al confirmar que tenía su mismo olor corrieron horrorizados hacia Yoko y Yuuto.

-¿Qué pasa Fuu-chan?- preguntó la peli-rosa con mucha preocupación.

-¡T-tengo miedo, vámonos Yoko-san!- dijo llorando, aferrada a ella.

-Pero ellos no te aran daño, te lo prometo- la niña levantó su cara observándola directamente a los ojos.

-¿Por el dedito?- dijo la niña con su meñique levantado.

-Por el dedito- dijo está entrelazándolos, la oji-naranja sonrío y volvió a esconder su cara en el pecho de la joven. Todos miraban la escena enternecidos, por otra parte el oji-naranja miraba con preocupación a su gemela, todos se dirigieron hacia el gremio, ya ahí todos les dieron la bienvenida a todos, incluyendo a los gemelos y a la rubia.

-Romeo-kun, mis hermanos me temen ¿Usted sabe por qué?- preguntaba una pequeña oji-chocolate a un joven de ojos obscuros.

-No ni idea, tu eres muy dulce-dijo el joven, la peli-azul se sonrojó y trató de escapar rápido de la vergüenza.

-T-trataré de hablar con ellos- se dirigió rápidamente hacia los gemelos quienes hablaban sobre los brazos de Yoko y Yuuto- H-hola- dijo nerviosa. Ambos gemelos temblaron y ambos escondieron el rostro del respectivo joven que los traía en brazos, además apretaban sus puños con fuerza arrugando las ropas de estos, Wendy no podía despegar su mirada de aquellos que decían ser sus hermanos. Ambos niños comenzaron a llorar a cantaros, el rubio y la peli-rosa trataban de calmarlos pero no pudieron.

-¡Vámonos de aquí Yoko-san!- lloriqueaba- ¡Ella es mala!

-No Fuu-chan, ella es una de nosotros, es una buena persona- decía con dulzura.

-¡Tú también estas de su lado!- le gritó saltando de sus brazos, junto a su gemelo- ¡Vámonos nii-san!- el niño asintió y ambos salieron tomados de la mano. La peli-rosa corrió detrás de ellos y su fiel compañero la siguió, no quería volver a perderlos, el rubio la siguió con una gata rosa en su cabeza, pero antes les dirigió unas miradas a sus amigos y equipo, que al instante entendieron.

-Tate, ¿Estás listo?- el gato sólo le sonrió de lado y asintió, la de trenza corrió a toda velocidad hacia la salida para alcanzar a su mejor amiga oji-azul con una gran sonrisa, el peli-rojo que nunca mostraba ninguna emoción, corría hacia donde sus amigos con una cara de preocupación y al final una rubia salía con sus brazos cruzados. El Team Yoko buscaba a los gemelos sin descansar.

-Espero que esos mocosos no hayan hecho nada estúpido aún- comentó la rubia.

-Esperemos que no- dijo la peli-negra, los buscaron por horas, incluso preguntaron, pero ni una pista, y debieron considerarlo al saber que ellos eran los maestros de la estafa. Se escuchó un espantoso estruendo y corrieron hacía el, encontrándose a unas Hikari y Yami observando sonrientes a unos niños peli-azules tirados en el suelo respirando con dificultad. Yoko fue al instante hacia ellos comenzando a mostrar sus colmillos y a gruñir.

-¿Quién eres tu rosita?- pregunto la peli-ceniza, la joven peli-rosa las miro con odio, la joven peli-ceniza recordó a la niñata que la había vencido tan fácilmente, juntó el entrecejo. –Sólo eres tú.

-¿Qué les hizo?- preguntó apretando la mandíbula furiosa, Yami tembló un poco, mientras que la peli-ceniza sonrió arrogante.

-Por supuesto divertirnos- al escuchar esto, los ojos color zafiro se convertían en unos rubíes llenos de ira, sus uñas se convertían en garras, esta se encontraba sonriendo macabramente, el Team Yoko la miraron preocupados.

-¿Divertirse, dices?- dijo son borrar la sonrisa, al ver esto un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la peli-ceniza – Entonces divirtámonos juntas- le dijo carcajeándose con sus pupilas contraídas, corrió en dirección de ambas jóvenes, sus amigos temieron por la suerte de las enemigas. Sin dudar la peli-rosa encajo sus garras en ambas, seguido de patadas, puñetazos y golpes, haciendo que estas hicieran muecas de dolor y trataran de huir aterradas.

-Nee ¿Te diviertes?- preguntó la peli-rosa con su puño en alto a las pobres jóvenes que ahora yacían moribundas en el suelo- Porque yo sí- cuando estaba a punto de dar el golpe final Yuuto la abrazó por la espalda, evitando el movimiento, la joven desesperada se zarandeaba tratando de zafarse del agarre.

-Ya basta Yoko, tranquila- le dijo dulcemente, la giró para quedar cara a cara, la joven de ojos rojos tenía la vista perdida en un punto lejano y su cuerpo estaba tenso- Mírame a los ojos- ante esto la joven tembló, el rubio le tomó el mentón obligando a que sus miradas se encontraran, ante la mirada atenta de todos los ojos rubíes se convirtieron en unos zafiros, cayendo al instante inconsciente en los brazos del rubio, este por su parte la acomodó sobre su espalda, siendo rasgado por las garras de esta, haciendo una mueca de dolor, para que después se convirtieran en uñas. Yukiko y Tetsu cargaban a los gemelos, y Shin y Kaminari cargaban a las enemigas, llegaron al gremio agitados, rápidamente corrieron hacia Wendy, explicándoles la situación, a lo que reaccionó instantáneamente con ayuda de Mirajane de llevar y curar a los heridos en la enfermería.

**En la enfermería:**

Se encontraban una rubia, una peli-negra, dos peli-azules, un rubio y una peli-rosa inconscientes sobre camillas siendo tratados por una niña de ojos chocolates y una albina. La primera en despertar fue la joven Dragneel, quien al tratarse de levantar se mareó, de lo que Wendy se percató y fue en su ayuda.

-No debe levantarse así Yoko-san, perdió mucho poder mágico, debe descansar- le dijo la pequeña peli-azul tratando de acostarla de nuevo, pero la peli-rosa hizo caso omiso y se dirigió hacia la camilla donde se encontraba su compañero inseparable y observó el rasguño que había hecho ella anteriormente.

-Extrañamente no he podido curar ese tipo de heridas, a ninguno de ellos- dijo la Marvel, al observar que la Dragneel se encontraba preocupada.

-N-no se preocupe Wendy-chan, yo lo haré, después de todo yo los lastimé- dijo con los ojos llorosos, la pequeña oji-chocolate asintió con la cabeza y salió de la enfermería. Mientras que la joven oji-zafiro observó a los heridos: Hikari, Yami, Fuu, Fudo y a Yuuto. Se sentó en la camilla de su mejor amigo y le sujetó la mano con fuerza, cerrando sus ojos, concentrándose haciendo aparecer un círculo mágico, sacó todo el aire y comenzó a cantar.

Toda esta escena era observada por medio gremio a través de la ventana, pero captó más la atención de dos jóvenes; Natsu y Lucy. _**"Es increíble lo leal y bondadosa que es mi hermanita" **_pensaba el peli-rosa observando que en ningún momento soltaba la mano del rubio, mientra que nuestra rubia favorita solo pensaba que: _**"No puedo creer que mi hermanito se haya encontrado a alguien tan buena como Yoko-chan"**_, se le salieron unas pequeñas lágrimas que el peli-rosa notó, pero luego hablarían de eso.

Volviendo con Yoko las heridas fueron curadas totalmente, y por ultimo succionó aire, lo que causó confusión en todos los integrantes del gremio. A lo que la chica solo sonrió cansada y se desmayó por falta de poder mágico, sin soltar la mano del chico.

-¡¿Qué hacemos aquí?!- gritó la rubia ya recuperada, milagrosamente- ¡Yami levántate!- pero no tuvo respuesta, así que la subió a su espalda y salió corriendo del gremio, bajo la atenta mirada del gremio. Mientras que Wendy, Natsu y Lucy ingresaron para ver el estado de sus respectivos hermanos, la pequeña peli-azul se sentó en el borde de la camilla de los gemelos tomando sus manitas, decidida a pasar toda el tiempo junto a ellos hasta que despertaran, mientras que Natsu cargó a Yoko acomodándola entre sus brazos pero ella se removió y sujetó con más fuerza la mano del rubio, que ahora estaba incorporándose, a lo que Lucy le ayudó.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó la rubia, el solo le sonrió en respuesta y miró su mano que era sujetada por otra, y la siguió con la vista hasta encontrar a la peli-rosa durmiendo pacíficamente con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, que hizo que el también pusiera una en sus labios. Natsu los miró un poco celoso pero aun así le indicó con la mirada que podría, solo por esta ocasión, a lo que Yuuto se levantó y se acomodó, a lo que Salamander colocó a su hermanita en la espalda de Yuuto, después de esto se despidieron de Wendy y del gremio, para después salir a las tranquilas calles de Magnolia.

**En el departamento de Lucy:**

El rubio trató de dejar en la cama a la peli-rosa pero la joven no tenía intenciones de soltarle la mano, a lo cual se acostó a un lado de ella, rogando porque Natsu; el hermano sobreprotector, muy fuerte, uno de los magos más poderosos de Fiore, no lo asesinara. En cambio solo sonrió y salió con la rubia, para alivio del joven Heartfilia.

Lucy y Natsu caminaban por las calles de Magnolia, con un silencio agradable, hasta que Salamander rompió el hielo.

-Oye Luce- dijo con su mirada fija en el frente, la rubia lo observó curiosa.

-Sí, dime- contestó con una sonrisa, el joven dirigió su mirada hacía la de ella, muy serio, lo cual alarmó un poco a la maga celestial.

-Hace unas horas, en el gremio estabas llorando, ¿Por qué?- quiso saber el dragón slayer, la rubia hizo memoria y sonrió enternecida de la preocupación de su amigo.

-No fue nada- contestó simplemente.

-Claro que sí fue algo, tú no lloras por nada- la chica solo sonrió aún más.

-Hay Natsu, eres tan tierno- le dijo Lucy acercándose un poco a él, a lo cual Natsu se sonrojó un poco desviando su mirada, el joven escuchó una risita y dirigió su mirada hacia su compañera.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi Natsu- dijo sin borrar su sonrisa, a lo que el joven involuntariamente la sujetó de su pequeña cintura, atrayéndola hacia el- Na-natsu- dijo la chica sonrojada, Salamander acercaba su rostro al de la joven y la rubia solo cerró los ojos esperando el contacto, ambos estaban a pocos centímetros cuando.

-¡Natsu!, ¿Lucy?- ambos se separaron sonrojados, muy nerviosos, y maldiciendo por lo bajo- ¿Hey chicos, interrumpí algo?- preguntó una albina de pelo corto que estaba abrazada al brazo de Natsu.

-N-no nada, bueno, hoy se quedaran ambos conmigo, así que no te preocupes, cuidaré a Yoko-chan, los veo mañana en el gremio- dijo una rubia un poco decaída, despidiéndose con la mano, caminando hacia su departamento.

-Espera Lucy, puedo ayudarte, si quieres- dijo un poco incómodo Salamander.

-No, Natsu hay que ir a cenar ¿Si?- dijo la albina con un puchero, la joven Heartfilia movió su mano como si le estuviera restando importancia y se fue, a lo que la albina sonrió.

-Maldición- susurró el peli-rosa.

**Unas calles más alejadas:**

Dos peli negros y una peli-azul caminaban tranquilamente hacia el departamento de Levy, hasta que:

-Oye Levy-san- la llamó la peli-negra, a lo que la joven peli-azul la observó curiosa- ¿Te gusta alguien?- el oji-rubí centró toda su atención en aquella conversación, la joven del team Shadow Gear se sonrojó furiosamente y asintió con la cabeza, lo que puso alerta al oji-rubí- Mmm enserio, y ¿Lo podrías describir?- solo asintió débilmente, mientras el peli-negro se empeñó en agudizar su oído.

-B-bueno etto, él es muy testarudo, orgulloso, arrogante, temperamental y en ocasiones un bruto- dijo con su ceño fruncido- Pero- suavizó su mueca y puso una sonrisa tonta- En ocasiones es muy tímido, tierno, lindo, adorable, sobreprotector, celoso y un encanto de verdad- dijo suspirando y aún con sus mejillas teñidas de carmín, a lo que Gajeel gruño por lo bajo siendo audible para su hermana, la cual los observó a ambos y sonrió maliciosamente.

-Oh Levy-san pero si acabas de describir a mi hermano- el pobre Gajeel se sonrojó furiosamente volteando su rostro hacia otra dirección y Levy miraba al suelo más sonrojada que antes diciendo cosas incoherentes, a lo que la más joven rio.

-Jajaja bueno par de tortolos, me voy adelantando, bye bye ¡Suerte Levy-san!-dijo desapareciendo de la vista de la pareja. Ambos quedaron en un gran silencio hasta que el peli-negro decidió romper el hielo.

-Oe enana ¿Es cierto lo que dijo?- habló con los ojos cerrados, pero con el oído bien agudizado, la peli-azul comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, muy nerviosa.

-S-si- dijo la pequeña, lo que hizo que una tranquilidad y una calidez aparecieran en el oji-rubí- ¿Y, y-yo te g-gusto?- habló dirigiendo sus orbes chocolates hacía el dragón slayer de hierro, el cual la tomó de la cintura y la besó, Levy abrió sus ojos como platos ante la sorpresa para luego cerrarlos y corresponder, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos, al separarse se miraron expectantes.

-¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?- la oji-chocolate sonrío con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, y tomaron camino hacía Fairy Hills tomados de la mano.

**En el gremio:**

Un chico semi-desnudo se encontraba sentado con una chica con el cabello trenzado.

-Oye nii-san- el peli-negro dirigió su mirada hacía la chica- ¿Qué piensas sobre Juvia-san?- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Agobiante, acosadora, loca- la chica frunció el ceño.

-Pero dime, nunca has pensado que sus ojos son hermosos, su cabello se ve suave, su linda sonrisa, su gran personalidad,_**FIDELIDAD-**_ dijo recalcando la última palabra. El chico se quedó callado y la joven sonrió maliciosamente.

-N-no- contestó simplemente, tartamudeando un poco, _**"Vaya que eres Tsundere hermanito"**_, pensaba la oji-morada, y luego recordó que Juvia le había contada sobre Lyon.

-Bueno entonces sabrás que Juvia-san tendrá una cita con Lyon-san- mintió.

-¿¡Q-qué!?- gritó a todo pulmón, su hermana simplemente rio y se paró dirigiéndose hacia la maga de agua.

-¡Nos vemos nii-san, sayonara!- sujetó la mano de Juvia y se dirigieron a la salida. Ya en la habitación de Juvia se encontraban acostadas.

-¿Qué le dijo Gray-sama?- preguntó sujetando las manos de la oji-morada, con corazones en los ojos. Ella solo rio un poco.

-No, se preocupe Juvia-san mañana le haré un gran cambio de look- cambió el tema, a lo que la peli-azul se quedó confundida.

**Con Erza y Jellal:**

Shin se encontraba en el sillón, observando a su hermana y al joven con un tatuaje en el rostro, quienes comían un delicioso pastel de fresas que el peli-rojo había preparado para que conversaran un rato. El joven analizaba todas las palabras que decían y sonreía para sí mismo.

-Están demasiado enamorados, será fácil tratar con ellos- murmuró- Buenas noches- dijo a los mayores. Pasaron horas y al fin Titania se disponía a irse.

-Bueno, muchas gracias Jellal, por cuidar de él y por invitarme al pastel- el peli-azul se sonrojó un poco.

-No tienes que agradecer- Titania sonrió y abrazó al joven, ambos estaban muy rojos, luego de la nada- Lo que sea por ti- susurró muy bajito, pero Erza lo escuchó perfectamente, se separaron.

-B-bueno m-me t-tengo q-que i-ir articulaba la peli-roja- B-buenas n-noches.

El joven sonrió y se despidió con la mano mientras veía como se marchaba la hermosa mujer con cabellera escarlata.

**Gracias por leer, por la espera y bueno por tenerme paciencia. Si les gustó, no les gustó o me quieren sugerir algo, por favor en los reviews, bueno sin más que decir, hasta el próximo capítulo, ¡Chao besos, los quiero!**

**-¡Se despide Jacobita Kagamine!**


End file.
